Chasing the Future
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU A chance meeting brings Erin Lindsay and Kelly Severide together under tough circumstances. But will Kelly's past catch up with him and destroy his future with Erin and his son? #Lindseride CHAP 13 UP now
1. A Chance Meeting?

**Title: Chasing the Future  
****Chapter 1 – A Chance Meeting? **

**Summary:** **AU **A chance meeting brings Erin Lindsay and Kelly Severide together under tough circumstances. But will Kelly's past catch up with him and destroy his future with Erin and his son? #Lindseride with some #dawsey

**Disclaimer: ** Chicago Fire, PD and Med and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC. I only own my muse (Alice-love her!) and any OCs that might come along. Any names in here that resemble any readers is pure coincidence.

**A/N:** Hey my fellow #lindseride lovers! Am back with a new little adventure. Always love to be inspired by different things to keep from becoming stale and love to put our favorite couple into new challenges that bring them together. So hope you all enjoy this new adventure!

* * *

**~en route to Chicago~**

It all happened so fast.

One day he was talking with his father, arguing over some kind of money trouble Benny Severide was in but wouldn't disclose, and the next he was trying to give his father's dying body CPR to keep him alive just before Benny's last words to get out of the city hung like a dark cloud over the dire situation and changed his life forever.

_'Get…out…Kelly…out of…Phil…l…'_

_'DAD! NOOOOOO!'_

It was a whirlwind of activity that even now made his mind swim with panicked thoughts. As he sat in the darkened back of the Greyhound Bus that slowly carried him and his sleeping son to a new destination, his mind thought back in time to snippets of days before the newest tragedy to mar his and son's life.

The first had been the tragic death of his son's mother – Lesley Shay; murdered in a devious revenge plot against the Philadelphia Fire Department that he used to be a part of.

_Damn…10 years of solid service down the drain…and for what? My dad had…_his mind spiraled downward as he berated himself for wanting to judge his father without all the facts. But in the past few weeks leading up to his father's death, Kelly would have to admit that Benny had been acting stranger than normal. Money had always been tight between them, and Benny did help out when he can, but after Lesley's death, things got tighter for him and his father, when he needed him most, wasn't able to step up.

He felt his sleeping son shift in his grasp and planted a soft kiss on his head and held him close. _Chicago…why the hell am I running away? I left Mac to deal with all that…damn it!_ He inwardly cursed as he leaned his head back on the scuffed vinyl and closed his eyes. He knew he had to move from the loft apartment that he and Lesley had shared as it was just too big and draining his funds rapidly, but he had hoped his father would be able to put them up for a few weeks until he found something cheaper closer to the school his son would be starting in the fall.

But after he was told he'd have to move voluntarily because he wasn't meeting rent payments on time, or be evicted, he was hit with more bad news that the Firehouse he worked at would be closing due to lack of funding for that area and he would either be reassigned with lower pay or put on casual reserve.

_'Sorry Severide…this is bad news for us all. But you have solid instincts and Squad leadership and any house would value that. I just don't know if they can honor the same pay. The union rep will fight for that, but you'll have to consider all options.'_

That night he had been in such a bad mood that he hopped onto the net and started to apply to positions out of the city and some out of the state. And that's part of the reason why he was now on a 20 hour bus ride from Philadelphia to Chicago, Illinois. But as soon as the medics whisked his father's dead body of his apartment, he told Mac what Benny told him and Mac concurred with his father's warning.

_'What do you mean Mac? I can't leave town. What's going on! Do you know why my father was killed?'_

_'The house is closing right? You have the perfect excuse to leave.'_

_'Mac…'_

_'You have George to think about. Heed Benny's warning. Take what you think is important from here. In an hour this place will be a crime scene and whatever important evidence you think might help your father, might not be submitted to help him.'_

_'Mac…' Kelly tried again._

_'One hour Kelly. Then get out of town. Don't contact me from your phone. Use a pay phone and don't stay on longer than a minute. Once things die down, I'll let you know and you can come back. Time is ticking Kelly. I don't want to see you or George get hurt. Or worse.'_

And he did heed Mac's warning. He packed up his father's laptop, cell phone, whatever cash he could scrounge and a few personal items, shoved them all into a small duffle bag and then hurried to get George and get home. But it wasn't long before Mac's warning started to come into play. He had only gotten to pack himself an overnight duffle bag of personal items and then packed George a bag before he heard screeching tires and hurried to the window to see what was going on.

Kelly looked down to the street to see two men get out of a dark sedan and rush toward the front entrance of his building. He was now out of time. Since he had already packed up the most important things, he rushed to his son's room, grabbed him by the arm and carried him to the front of their apartment. With his son in one arm and the two bags in the other, he hurried outside, closed the door which automatically locked and hurried toward the end of the hallway where he knew an empty apartment waited.

He managed to get inside and close the door just as the two men entered his floor and headed toward his apartment. Kelly told his son to be quiet as he slowly opened the door and then peered down the hallway toward his apartment. He heard items being tossed around and the slight breaking of glass.

_This can't be happening…_his mind lamented as he looked at his son in remorse. George looked up with bright blue eyes and tugged at the bottom of his father's leather jacket. Kelly held his finger to his lips and closed the door. He waited in the cold, dark apartment for what seemed like hours until he was sure the two strangers had left and then dared to see what happened. He left George in the apartment and told him to keep the door closed and then snuck down the hallway back toward the place that been his happy home for the past six years.

As he slowly pushed the door open, he stopped short in horror. Everything had been tossed or broken and it was obvious they were looking for something. He was glad that neither him or his son had been caught up in that but Mac was right, if the people who killed his father thought he had something they wanted or that he owe, he and George would be in danger until Mac had put them away – for good.

He gathered up a few more personal items but knew that they would be looking for his car and he couldn't rent a moving van so he would have to leave most of his personal items behind. He had already packed the personal mementos that he and Lesley had shared together, and most of what he left behind was furniture, clothing and George's toys. But he told himself that, as long as they were alive, he could just buy them all again.

Kelly collected his son, their two bags and headed for a used car lot; sold his car and then headed for the bus station. He used an assumed identity card that Mac had given him to buy the bus ticket and paid cash so there would be no credit trail to trace.

_'I don't want to know where you're going Kelly but once it's safe I'll let you know and you can come back. If you want.'_

_This is messed up…so messed up…_Kelly's mind swirled as he tried to get some sleep. But as the bus rattled and bumped along, his mind was too agitated to get any solid rest. He worried about his own life of course and who killed his father, but he also worried about his precious son's life.

_'Mac, I can't just leave. I can't just run away!'_

_'You're not a cop Kelly. So you'd have no say or part in the case at all. If some good cops interviewed you, you'd probably tell them what you told me. You don't know anything. Dirty cops wouldn't let it get that far.'_

_'You think it's an inside job? You think someone was blackmailing dad?'_

_'I don't know. If you find anything on the laptop, go to one of those web café's, set up a dummy account and send me what you can. But you gotta leave town Kelly. Trust me to get to the bottom of this.'_

He only had a few thousand in his pocket from the sale of his car and he had to use some of that to pay off his credit cards and if he didn't find a job soon, he'd run out of funds fast and that could mean he'd have to give up his son; something he vowed he'd never do – on pain of death.

"Daddy?"

"Hey buddy…sleep well?" Kelly asked as George twisted himself around to look up at his father with a sleepy glance.

"No. Where's grampa?"

"He's…he's not here."

"Why?"

"He uh…he's gone little man. I'm so sorry," Kelly whispered as he hugged his son close. "We're gonna stop soon for a break and some breakfast."

"Where are we going?" George asked with a small moan as he looked out the smudged window as the unfamiliar landscape zoomed past.

"Somewhere new."

"Why?" George asked again as Kelly couldn't help but laugh.

"Well remember dad said that he had to find a new job? So…we're doing that. Just a bit out of town. Don't worry. It'll be fun."

"Why?"

"How about we save that why for after breakfast?"

"Okay," George shrugged as he settled back into his father's grasp and stared out the window.

He regretted the fact that he didn't take Mac's warning seriously at first as he knew he could have packed a few more things but told himself that material possessions weren't what mattered – their lives did.

"Where are we going?"

"Chicago," Kelly whispered as leaned back on the seat and thought back to his somewhat hasty application.

_'Squad Lieutenant. Firehouse 51, Chicago. Chicago? Ah what the hell. They'll want to fill in house…' he had reasoned with himself and went to close the page. But instead of closing, he clicked 'apply' instead of 'exit' and his application was sent to one Chief Wallace Boden. But, once again, he thought it would come to nothing and so pushed the thought out of his head. Then a week later, the day before his father's murder, he had received an email invitation for an interview. It wasn't until he stood in the middle of the used car lot that he pulled his phone and replied to the interview request with an affirmative answer. _

"By tonight we'll be in Chicago and then tomorrow I have an interview and with any luck…I'll have a new job and we'll find a great new home close to a school," Kelly told George as they sat on a small bench outside the bus station stop, eating their breakfast.

He had to sound confident for his son, but inside he was scared. What if they found him? He had to apply for the job with his real name but figured they were far enough away for it not to matter.

"Wonder what'll happen tomorrow?"

XXXXXXXX

**~Chicago~**

"Hey April, how's the boy?"

"Hey Erin. He'll be fine, thanks to you."

"And his mother?"

"Just a few minor burns and a concussion. She'll be fine and both have been reunited. Quick thinking saved their lives. Nice work."

"Just don't want to see another child without its parent," Erin mused with a small huff as she watched her partner near.

"Kid okay?"

"You know for a guy with twins you weren't that rattled over this case."

"Your motherly instincts took over."

"Motherly? Hardly," Erin offered with a nervous laugh as her partner looked at her in skepticism. "Could you see me with kids?"

"Yeah…maybe…fine no," Jay chuckled as he earned a swat from his partner. "We were scared before we got married and then when Hailey got transferred out to Vice, and then got pregnant, I was worried even more."

"And you worry less now that she's in IA?"

"Yeah but not about her or the kids…more like my own ass," he tossed back in sarcasm as she laughed. "Did you talk to Rob?"

"I did and I said no. He's just…not my type."

"Erin…"

"Jay, I get that everyone is on the Erin pity party train but I don't need pity. I need…"

"A guy who…"

"A drink and some solid rest. Tell the gang I'll see them next time," Erin stated with a small yawn as they headed for the entrance to Chicago Med and then outside into the cool night air. "See you tomorrow."

"Change your mind, we'll all be at Molly's."

"Alright."

XXXXXXXX

"Where are we daddy?" George asked in a sleepy tone as the bus came to a somewhat jerking stop, which jolted him awake.

"Chicago," Kelly replied as he cast as sleepy gaze outside the window and waited until everyone had filed off the bus, before he gathered up their two bags and slowly shuffled his son toward the front of the bus. As soon as he stepped off, his eyes nervously darted around to see if he recognized the two men who had ransacked his home back in Philadelphia. But no threatening faces appeared so he felt confident in ushering his son toward a waiting cab.

"Where to?"

"Uh…Firehouse 51," Kelly stated as he offered the cabbie the address of the place of his interview in the morning. On the way there, he looked up a nearby drop in daycare and although he winced at the price, he knew he had no one in this strange city to leave his son with and would just have to conserve his money until he had a steady income coming in.

"I'm tired daddy."

"I know buddy. But we're almost there."

He didn't want to presume on the people of 51, even though he could say he was a firefighter from out of town and is sure they'd offer him a room for the night, he didn't want too many to know his current situation until he was ready to tell them.

"Thanks," he paid the cabbie and then got out across the street from Firehouse 51 and stood looking at the place of his interview the next morning. There were no hotels in the area and only one hostel with a small convenience store right around the corner.

"One small room left with a shared bath. Upper floor. Just you and the boy?"

"Yeah. Just the night."

"Stay as long as you want," the older man shrugged as he took Kelly's money and then handed him a small key.

Kelly took his son upstairs and then sat him on the bed and looked at him in concern. "I have to go downstairs for a few minutes okay? Just to make a quick call. I am going to lock the door and I don't want you to open it or make a peep. Understood?" He hated to leave his son alone but wanted to quickly give Mac a call and see what was going on. He had seen an old payphone just outside the structure and figured that would work.

He kissed the top of his son's head and tucked him into the small bed and locked the door when he left. He hurried downstairs and outside into the cool night air.

"Thanks Jerry!"

Just before he was about to pick up the receiver and make the call, he heard a female voice with a husky hue to it and couldn't help but turn to see who it belonged to.

As soon as she exited the small convenience store, Erin headed back outside and into the inky night with a weary sigh. She heard a slight noise and then turned to see someone standing a few meters away. The first thing that drew her in to the stranger was his warm blue eyes; they seemed to instantly sparkle as soon as they locked with hers.

As soon as she smiled at him, Kelly felt his heart skip several beats and cursed himself for being caught out in the open so easily.

"Officer Lindsay!"

_Officer? _Kelly's mind instantly swirled in a panic as he turned and hurried past the building his son was safely tucked inside. _Did she follow me here? Is she with them? That's…too bad…she was beautiful._

Erin turned to see the man who had captured her heart with only a small smile become a figure in the dark before he fully disappeared from her view. She heard a car pull away and assumed it was him and felt her heart sink. _Who was that? _She couldn't help but wonder…but more importantly…_will I see him again?_

* * *

**A/N:** Well dear #lindseride readers? How did you like this start? Gotta mix things up a bit for our couple. Lots of challenges ahead for them as their worlds start to come together under very strained circumstances so please do review before you go and let me know what you liked and thanks so much!


	2. A Second Chance?

**Title: Chasing the Future  
****Chapter 2 – A Second Chance?**

* * *

Kelly remained hidden in the shadows, pressed against the side of the dark building, until he heard a car pull away and dared to remove himself from his spot and walked back toward the street. He peered out and saw only his faint shadow on the quiet pavement and then dared to remove himself, hurry into the small convenience store and then back out and upstairs to where his son waited. He told himself he'd call Mac in the morning for an update.

When he entered the room, he looked around and instantly his heart rate started to skyrocket when his son was nowhere to be seen.

"George!" Kelly hissed as he rushed toward the closet and pulled the door open.

"Daddy?"

He heard the small voice and quickly turned to see his son squirm out from under the bed and let himself exhale. He quickly scooped up the small boy and held him close as he sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed the top of his head.

"What happened daddy?"

"Nothing sweet boy, time for bed," Kelly whispered as he helped him pull off his sweater and then watched him climb under the covers. "Hopefully tomorrow daddy will have a line on a new job and then we'll find a real place to live."

"Why?"

Kelly just smiled as he ruffled his hair as he too started to slowly get ready for bed. But while his mind wanted to think about his impending job interview the next day, part of his mind was torn as it thought about his father's death, the other part couldn't get the beautiful stranger's face out of his mind.

_Who was she? A cop! Let it go…you can never see her again!_

XXXXXXXX

"Earth to Erin…"

"Huh?"

"I just asked if you want mustard in your coffee and you said yes. What's…going on?" Jay inquired of his partner, early the next morning.

"Just…tired I guess."

"Yeah? You never came to Molly's so figured you turned in early. Guessing…no? Found a better party somewhere else?" Jay wagged his brows as Erin's lips just twisted upward into a small smirk.

"Yeah me and the news. No just…thinking about stuff," she replied absently; failing to tell her partner about the passing encounter with the handsome stranger in the night. "Did Antonio talk to his CI about Clint?"

"Erin."

"It's nothing. It was…nothing."

"What's his name?" Jay lightly prodded as Erin's stomach tightened.

"It was a walk by sighting, okay? Leave it there."

"A walk by sighting? You don't believe in chance encounters."

"I know. Too practical. That's why…this was nothing."

"And yet this nothing has you very distracted," Jay pointed out as Erin playfully crossed her brow. "Guess that means…I'm not driving?"

"Got that right!"

Erin snatched the keys from her partner's grasp and headed for the door just as Hank Voight excited his office, to which Jay merely shrugged and headed for the stairs to go down and outside.

"So…McGillivray. Who did he say he saw with Checkers?"

As much as Erin wanted to force her mind on the case at hand, she was unable to completely erase the handsome stranger's face from her mind.

_Let it go…it was nothing. If it was meant to be he woulda asked your name or something…just let it go. _And that's what she did – for at least the next few hours.

XXXXXXXX

At the same time, in a not too distant part of town, the object of her thoughts, got ready for his own important appointment.

"Okay so…Mrs. Greenwich from downstairs says there is a good drop-in daycare for first responders just down the street from here. And we're close to the fire hall. So…you should be fine until I'm done my interview and then I'll come get you and…" Kelly's voice nervously trailed while his son sat on the rumpled bed and played with the only stuffie, Cooper, a stuffed toy Dalmatian that his father had given his son; that he could manage to get into his bad before they had to disappear into the night.

"Why daddy?"

"Well because I can't take you with me to the interview. Doubt these guys would understand," Kelly offered in error, not knowing at that time just what kind of close bonds he would forge with the people at Firehouse 51.

"Why?"

"How about…I tell you later. Do you want to take Cooper with you?"

"Yah."

"Okay, let's go."

Despite the fact that the kind, older man downstairs said that he could stay as long as he wanted, Kelly knew that if there were cops nearby it wouldn't take them long before they started to search all the surrounding area and he wasn't about to leave anything from his father's home out in the open. So he packed up the large and small duffle bag and headed downstairs with George at his side.

"Well you said just the night."

"Yeah, we uh…" Kelly stammered somewhat nervously as his son looked up with large, wondering eyes. "It's just that…"

"Look, if you are in some kind of trouble I don't want to know, all I ask is that you don't bring it in my house."

"That's fair," Kelly nodded. "The problem is…it might come in here and you've been kind to us. I'll probably be back tonight, but if the room is gone, I'll get it."

"Can't make any promises but you never know. Sometimes repairs have to be done," the older man smiled down at George who merely looked up in wonder. "You sure you two are okay?"

"We…will be," Kelly replied weakly as his throat nearly caught. "No other…living family so…yeah…yeah we'll be fine. Thanks again."

Fearing he had already said too much, Kelly shoved his wallet back into his pocket, took George by the hand and headed for the front door. Before he left Philly, he made one bank stop right by his home and withdrew whatever he had left, which wasn't much. But now he couldn't take the chance to use his credit card, which would be the first thing anyone would trace.

He had to use cash, and was running out of that.

"I'm really grateful you're able to take him on such short notice."

"We do our best to help out our first responders," the young woman said with a bright smile.

"And I'm glad for the discounted rate," he replied as he handed over a few more of his dwindling funds. "I'll be back as soon as I can," Kelly told her before he knelt down to George and started to talk to him once more. "Be a good boy for daddy okay? I'll be back as soon as I can. Love you sweet boy."

"Love you too daddy."

Kelly kissed the top of his son's head and then took his leave before he would be caught up in his son's melancholy and be forced to abandon his new mission. He had planned to use a fake name if Chief Boden asked, but he really needed this job and lying wasn't something he could do – not especially if he was applying for the Lieutenant's position. But he had told one other person, he thought he could trust, with where he was going and could only hope that no one would figure to ask them.

XXXXXXXX

"Matt."

Matt Casey looked up as his wife nudged him and let his gaze rest upon the figure that approached.

"That must be our 10 o'clock," Matt mused as his wife, Gabriela Dawson-Casey's warm brown gaze kept pace with her husband's. "Hope this one knows his stuff better than the last."

"Go easy."

"You're saying I'm too scary?"

"Oh…very," she smirked as he playfully tossed something in her direction. "Missed!"

"This time," Matt retorted as he pushed himself up, walked past all the wondering eyes and made his way outside, into the large open truck area.

_Here we go…_Kelly's mind huffed somewhat nervously as he walked toward the friendly looking face before him.

"Matt Casey."

"Kelly Severide."

The two briefly shook hands before Kelly followed Matt into the strange Firehouse. Most firehouse designs are the same and so that part felt welcoming. But despite all the curious looks and somewhat strained smiles, he felt miles from anything comforting and familiar and wished that he could go back in time and stop all the tragedy before it happened; back to a time when his life made sense.

"You must be Kelly Severide. Chief Wallace Boden. Come in."

"Thanks Chief," Kelly replied as he shook the older man's hand. Chief Boden had a somewhat foreboding presence but he instantly sensed kindness that put him at ease. He kept his answers to a minimum and tried to stick to the truth as much as possible when it came to reasons for him wanting to move away from his current home and anything familiar.

"Current firehouse is closing. Not sure they have a place for me other than relief or temporary and I want to keep my Squad skills up and need something steady. Besides a change is always good."

He hoped that sounded genuine but couldn't tell just exactly what the two men before him were thinking. But then something gave him a bit of pause in his silent optimism.

"We work very closely with Precinct 21. Matt's wife's brother works in the intelligence division. Mouch's wife is the staff Sargent there and we work hand in glove with them on a good number of cases. So if they drop by on a regular basis, just treat them like part of the family."

That made him uneasy but since Boden and Casey were so positive about his chances of joining their team, for a few brief moments he pushed aside his fear that someone on the Philly police force would eventually get to someone on the CPD and track him and his son down.

A few more scenario questions; a few more behavioral questions; some questions about regulations and procedure and pretty soon the interview was coming to a close.

"I'll make that call as soon as I can. Shame that you lost your phone on the way over."

"Yeah, trust me, it's been very stressful," Kelly replied weakly. He had his phone, and his father's but just disconnected the location on each and told himself that as long as he didn't use them to make calls until all this was over, he would be safe. "I can call you…if that's okay?"

"That'd be just fine," Boden smiled as the three of them stood up.

"Casey will see you out."

"Okay, great. Thanks."

He slowly walked outside the Chief's office and waited for Casey who closed the door behind him and then held out his hand once more.

"Think he likes you," Matt smiled as Kelly offered a look of relief.

"Hope so. I need this job. Sorry, that might sound desperate."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. Come on, I'll introduce you to my wife. You in town long?"

"Guess we'll see how the call goes tomorrow."

"Where you staying?"

"Hotel nearby. Did you interview many?"

"We want the right fit. Had a few that didn't work out. My wife and I co-own a bar called Molly's. Just a few blocks from here. People from 21 and Chicago Med as well as here, all meet there and hang out. Have a few beers and unwind after some tough shifts. We're all kind of extended family."

"That's good to have…to hear," Kelly replied with an inward groan. "I have a few errands to run while in town but um…I'll try. We…I have to try to get a new phone."

"Ah yes, that would be beneficial to have."

_We? Ah you idiot! You don't know if you can trust this place yet!_

"Want to meet the rest of the team?"

"I uh…you know last place I did, I didn't get the job," Kelly lied, as he offered a fake frown. "Don't want to jinx it."

"Fair enough, at least come meet my better half."

_Yeah the one with the cop who's the brother! Great! _But he had already turned down one and figured this guy Matt might become suspicious if he turned down another; or it could hurt his chances of getting the job.

"Kelly Severide, my wife, Gabriela Dawson-Casey."

"Nice to meet you," Gabby offered her hand for him to take.

"Yeah likewise," Kelly replied with a friendly pump.

"Hope to see you tonight."

"Thanks again."

With that Kelly turned and headed for the entrance to firehouse 51 with his stomach all in knots.

"How'd it go?" Gabby inquired as the two of them headed for Matt's office.

"Oh I think Boden is drafting up the offer letter as we speak. Kelly Severide will be the next member of Firehouse 51."

"That's great news!"

XXXXXXXX

With each step he took toward the daycare, Kelly's mind swirled with anxious thoughts. _Matt Casey…Truck Lieutenant…his wife was a cop's sister…he could get nosy…start to dig around…find out things…like why I'm really here!_

Then he thought about Mac back home and needed to find a way to contact him and get some information. So with that he headed for the nearest bus stop and asked where the public library was. They had drop in computers and he would just create a fake email address and email Mac for some answers.

Once he reached the library, Kelly hurried toward the area where public computers were situated and signed one out for the next thirty minutes.

"No I don't want to do that…" he grumbled as he cursed the final time before a younger man at the station opposite him tapped him on the shoulder, which forced him to look up.

"What's…going on? I don't work here but am a bit of a computer geek," he snickered in a whispered tone. "I'm Mouse."

"That's your name?"

"Nickname. What's going on?"

"I want to create an email address from a…ah never mind."

"From a what?"

"An email address that is…I want to prank a friend but I don't want him to know it's me. Stupid right?"

"Ah so you want one that isn't readily recognized."

"Yes exactly."

"Well my nervous friend, I can help with that."

Kelly's eyes darted around as he waited for the younger man to pull up a website and then help him enter all the fake information he could muster, including name, city and birthdate.

"Okay great thanks. I'll just…yeah thanks."

"Hey no worries. I didn't get…"

"Mouse?"

Kelly had been so preoccupied with his discussion that he lost track of things around him. But as soon as he heard _her_ voice his reality snapped back to him. He dared to peer upward and sure enough, it was the woman from the night before. _Either I have the worst luck…or best…in the world or I am being followed!_

He quickly pressed send on the email, logged out and then closed the window and sunk lower in his chair as his mind raced for an escape route.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Not myself if that's what you're asking. And before you ask, yes I found out that information on Checkers, who by the way…"

"Save it until we get back to the precinct," Jay groaned. "Did he send the information from here?"

"Yes this computer. He didn't cover his tracks very well but at least it puts him here for the time of the incident."

"Good work," Erin smiled. "Who were you talking to?"

"A guy. He needed help with his email."

"What guy?" She asked innocently.

"Hey buddy…" Mouse started only to see that Kelly had already disappeared. "That's odd…he was just…oh there he is!"

When Erin's eyes turned in the direction that Mouse pointed, her heart literally skipped several beats. From behind, it looked like the same man she had bumped into the night before, the one she couldn't get out of her mind.

"Not possible…" she whispered as she pulled away from her partner and hurried toward the stairs to go down. "Hey!" Erin called out just as she reached the top and Kelly reached the bottom.

Without thinking Kelly turned and looked up; and few a few moments, much like the night before, time held them both captive in place, eyes locked and destinies colliding.

_Kelly's mind raced with panic. Do I run? That'll really make her suspicious? Do I stop and chat? Do I take this second chance? I want to…so badly…but what if she finds out who I am…I can't…but I want to…I can't…what the hell do I do now?_

* * *

**A/N:** oh dear…Kelly your run-ins with Erin are only just starting! Will Kelly stay and finally meet Erin? Will he be totally upfront with her? And what news from back home will have him thinking second thoughts about accepting any kind of incoming offer? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	3. A Wrinkle in Time

**Title: Chasing the Future  
****Chapter 3 – A Wrinkle in Time **

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! Means a lot and helps with inspiration and of course showing appreciation for time and hard work is awesome. For you lurkers (please don't make me call you out) but a little bit of appreciation goes a long way. If you like the story…why not say thanks for the work & time that went into it?

Linda – I pulled it. Thanks.

* * *

Kelly slowly turned back and watched Erin remain in place a few seconds before she dared to approach, taking each step purposely as Jay held back to talk to Mouse.

"She, knows him?"

"I'll get the goods later," Jay replied with a small frown as he watched his partner but wasn't able to hear what was going on.

"Sorry I just…it was you…last night right? Outside the convenience store?" Erin asked as Kelly walked half way up the staircase to meet her.

"That it was," Kelly replied somewhat sheepishly. "Sorry I had to get my buddy's car back to him," Kelly stammered somewhat nervously. "Are you…working a case here?"

"Yes and the guy you were talking to works on my team," Erin said casually; feeling a bit less nervous than she expected. "I didn't mean to chase you away or…"

"Oh right…yeah sorry no, I had to get going. He helped me prank a buddy but I thought you were the library police or something," Kelly nervously rambled on. "I should get going. Let you get back to work."

"Do you…work around here?"

"No I uh…" Kelly started to reply; as his brain raced for an answer. But he was offered a bit of an intervention when her radio cracked to life and it was time to get back to work – for good this time.

"Sorry, I gotta run," Erin said with a heavy sigh.

As much as Kelly wanted to ask her out for coffee to even get to know her better, he didn't know if would even be in town the following day. If the job at Firehouse 51 fell through, he would simply take George and get on the next bus and head west.

"Yeah…it was good to see you."

"Erin."

"What?"

"My name…it's Erin."

"Kelly. I better let you go."

And just as Jay descended down the stairs at Voight's unseen urging, Kelly turned and bounded down the rest of the stairs and outside the library – his heart racing at top speed. He knew he was taking a chance to email Mac but he had to know about any news on his father's death and since he was now assured by a police officer, he settled his mind a bit that the email origin would be untraceable. Of course he failed to realize in his haste that the people after him would finally trace the IP address and hone in on the city.

The hunt had only begun.

XXXXXXXX

"So that was the guy from last night?"

"Yeah…" Erin replied in a distracted tone as they headed back to the computer that Mouse had been working at. "What did he want help with? I mean…what did you find?"

"So…Johnson, you know our perp. Here is the message he sent. Notice this here…"

Erin leaned in and watched as Mouse showed her another piece of evidence that was drawing them closer to their real suspect but she couldn't get _Kelly_ out of her thoughts. She had hoped that he would have taken a chance to ask her out but cursed herself for also holding back and not being bold enough to take a chance on something she felt stirring inside.

"We're only hours behind," Jay muttered as he pulled his phone and called Voight and then Antonio.

"Mouse, what did he say?"

"He just wanted help with an email. Said he wanted to prank a friend but something was off."

"What?" She desperately prodded.

"He was a bit more nervous than usual. So unless it was something…criminal…" his voice trailed off as he looked up with a concerned expression.

"I want to ask you to get that email but at the same time…" she huffed as her brow furrowed. "Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless he's involved with Johnson?" She pondered as Mouse's eyes widened. "Follow it through…you're here…he's here…we're here and Johnson was here. I'd say…"

"Erin…"

"We have to be sure. If it's just a lame prank email no harm done right? I certainly won't be following up on something personal. But if it's something criminal and he is involved then I need to know for sure."

"Okay hold on…"

Erin looked up to see Jay still talking to Voight as Mouse quickly moved over to the computer Kelly had been using and started to furiously plunk away on the keyboard.

"Okay…got it."

Erin's eyes quickly darted down to the simple, but cryptic and confusing message.

_'Mac. Any updates? Safe to come back?'_

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Some prank huh."

She quickly pulled her phone and took a picture before she, thanked him and then pulled away to join her partner.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'll have to worry about the mystery man later. What did Voight say?"

As Erin listened to the details of their next destination, Kelly plunked himself down on the bus as he headed back to the hostel with a mind to get out of town before things got too hot. _Just go…get George, get on the bus and go! _ As much as he wanted to do that, he also had to hear from Mac, in case his old friend had made a breakthrough and the people who murdered his father had been brought to justice.

He reached the daycare and watched with a smile as his son pulled away from the small activity table and rushed toward him with open arms.

"Hey my boy!" Kelly smiled as he scooped the young child up into his arms and held him close. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah," George said as Kelly held him close and neared the front desk.

"Thanks again," Kelly told the daycare hostess as his phone started to buzz. He ignored the call as he collected his son and then headed outside into the late afternoon sun. He checked his wallet and let out a small growl as he realized he had to get some cash and soon, otherwise they would be in real trouble.

As they slowly walked toward the hostel rooming house, Kelly asked his son all about his day, any friends he made and what things they did. He told his son about the job interview, but most details were lost on the smile child. Since the room wasn't guaranteed to be theirs, Kelly was a bit dismayed when he arrived to find his bag behind the counter and his room already rented out.

"Thanks for the help."

"Wish you and the boy all the luck in the world," the older man gave Kelly a concerned glance. "Take care of that boy now."

"I will."

Kelly slung their shared duffle bag over his shoulder, kept a firm grasp on his son's hand and headed back outside. First, to get some dinner and then to find a place for the two of them to spend the night – free of charge. His phone buzzed again and this time he was quick to pull the device and check it.

"Boden…" Kelly muttered as he ushered George over to a small bench and then returned the call of the man he had met with only hours earlier.

It was the news he had wanted but now was almost hesitant to accept. But as he looked down at his precious son and knew that his wallet was almost empty, he had no other choice.

"I'll take it and yes I can start tomorrow. Thank you Sir. See you tomorrow," Kelly said with a firm response as his heart rate skipped a few beats. He had hoped that, if he was to make a new change in his life that it would be under better circumstances. This wasn't ideal but it was a means to an end right now. _I'll just work a few months to get enough money to get us on the bus and head west. _

"Daddy got a new job George," Kelly playfully ruffled his son's hair as he headed toward the nearest Subway to get them something for dinner. It wouldn't be much and he wondered how he'd manage daycare costs for the next two weeks, until he got his first paycheck but hoped that he could find a free shelter just to tide them over.

The library was almost closed, so he'd have to wait until the next day to get an update from Mac and the sun had started to set. He had to get himself and his son off the street and somewhere safe and dry for the night.

"Alright buddy…I think…" he stated in a low tone as he started to follow the little blip on his phone that led him and his son to the nearest men's shelter. It was a bit more rundown than the other place, but it was free.

But just before he was about to go in, he noticed an older woman struggling with two large boxes and hurried over to help.

"Hey can I give you a hand?" Kelly asked as the woman let go of the box, let it slide back into the trunk and looked at him, down at George and then back up at him with a huff.

"Wouldn't mind. Thank you."

"Course," Kelly smiled as he shifted the bag on his back to a better position, made sure George was still at his side and then grabbed one of the boxes with his other free arm.

"My hero," the older woman praised as she took the other box and led the way into the shelter.

"You work here?"

"Sometimes. But tonight I'm just dropping stuff off. Are you…staying here? With the boy?"

"We uh…no of course not. We were just passing by and wanted to help."

"Well I thank you both for that," she replied with a nod as she placed the box on the counter and then looked down at George. "Your daddy is a strong guy."

"Uh huh…" George agreed as she gently touched his cheek and then looked up at Kelly with a kind smile.

"I'm Trudy."

"Thanks Trudy. We…have to be going."

Not wanting to give his name out to too many people, he quickly ushered George out the door and then around to the side of the building, waiting until she was gone and then headed back inside to see if they had any free beds for the night.

"How much for the night?" Kelly asked in a strained tone as the large man looked down at George's somewhat scared expression.

"First night is free. Can't promise more than a couple of days. I only do the bedding once a week for each room, or unless someone new checks in or out. Showers are clean and so are we. No drugs, no girls, no excuses."

"Just me and the boy and that's it. Really appreciate it."

"Sure thing man. Here's the key. Down the hall on the right."

Kelly took the key and hurried George down the hall and into the room. He hated the fact that they had no real home, like they did in Philly but promised that this was only temporary and they would soon have a normal home and live like a normal family – no one the wiser.

Or so he thought.

XXXXXXXX

**~Philadelphia~**

Veteran detective Mackenzie 'Mac' Lester looked behind him as he made his way down the narrow path toward the burnt out home. He heard another noise and quickly pulled a small flashlight and shone it around him. "I'm armed. Show yourself!"

"Don't…shoot…I'm not armed. Geez with the light dude."

"You Jeremy?"

"Yeah. You got the message?"

"Yes. Now what do you know about Benny Severide's death?"

"I know who did it. But..."

XXXXXXXX

**~Chicago~**

"Trudy, you still here?"

"Back for round two," Trudy huffed as Erin approached the back of Precinct 21. "But we collected a lot of good stuff this time."

"You want a hand with that?"

"No way. If you help me, I might not have handsome strangers help me."

"Ohhh should I be telling Mouch?"

"He had a kid," Trudy rolled her eyes. "Real looker though. Shoulda got your number for him."

"Nice try. If he has a kid and is good looking then he's married."

"In that part of town? Maybe. Or maybe not. If I see him again, I'll get his name and number."

"Okay."

"What was that all about? A blind date?" Voight asked as he approached and both watched Trudy disappear through the back door and out of view.

"She's just gathering up her stuff for the men's shelter her and Mouch help sponsor."

"I see. So…we're close to taking down Johnson."

"What a relief," Erin stated as her brow gently furrowed.

"And who's the mystery man, Jay says has you distracted?"

"He's…" she turned back to the man that she called 'father' and shook her head. "He's just…no one really. Kelly. All I got was a first name. No ring but that doesn't mean anything. We had a moment today but…but ah damn I should have just asked if he wanted coffee or something. Probably thinks I'm some kind of crazy cop."

"You are," Voight smiled as he playfully put his arm around her shoulders. "The right one is out there for you."

"Yeah…I know," she replied softly as they headed toward the front door to head to Molly's. _But I don't want anyone else, I want Kelly._

* * *

**A/N**: thanks everyone. Please do review before you go.


	4. Follow the Breadcrumbs

**Title: Chasing the Future  
****Chapter 4 – Follow the Breadcrumbs**

* * *

That night he couldn't sleep; his mind a raging mix of trying to block the image of his father's dead body and trying to hold onto Erin's beautiful expression. He rolled onto his back, careful not to awaken his sleeping son and tried to force himself to think about his new job that started the following day, but all he could see was his father's dead expression as he begged for help and then took his last breath.

_'Dad, I know something is up. What aren't you telling me? I overheard you mention the name Delaney. Did you mean Chris Delaney? That guy is bad news. Thought you said to stay away from him?'_

_'Kelly…this is…'_

_'He was a suspect in Shay's death! What the hell…how can you get involved with him?'_

_'This isn't what you think?'_

_'PD wants you to flip him? Seriously?'_

_'The less you know the better. Trust me. I want to see George grow up and follow in our footsteps. Trust me Kelly.'_

_'How the hell can I trust you? Everything you just said was a LIE!'_

"Yeah…trust," Kelly whispered as he heard his young son let out a small sigh and couldn't help but offer a small in the dimly lit room.

_'SHAYY! OPEN YOUR EYES! DAMN IT, COME BACK TO ME!'_

His fists curled in the dark as he recalled having to face his young son in the ER later that same fateful day and tell him that his mother wasn't going to be coming back home with them.

_You need to let Mac worry about catching the killer and focus on your new job and getting some money to give your son at least a better place to sleep at night. _

But as he replayed the heated discussion over and over with his father; the last one they'd have, his heart was in anguish and ached to go back in time to try to do things differently. But then if he could do that, then he'd have been able to keep his son's mother from dying.

_Damn this!_

Kelly rolled onto his side and forced his eyes to close; a small attempt to try to get a few hours of sleep before a very busy day ahead.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so I gotta figure out…"

"Where's grampa?"

Kelly looked at his son's sad expression and felt his heart droop. He took his little hand in his large one and held it firmly. "Let's talk about that later okay? Right now I gotta get ready for my new job at a new firehouse."

"Can I come see it?"

"Course. But not just yet okay? I need to get settled first. We'll read a bit more tonight okay?"

"I want a new book."

"Yeah me too," Kelly sighed as he kissed the top of his son's head and then looked at him with an adoring smile. "Ready?"

"Yah," George shrugged as Kelly gently snickered.

As much as he wanted to leave his few meager belongings in the rented room, he wasn't sure where he'd be able to spend the night at the same place, so packed up the duffle bag, took his son by the hand and then headed for the front desk.

"Morning."

"Well good morning," the front desk clerk greeted them with a smile before he down at George with a wide grin. "You movin' on already?" He asked as he nodded to the bag slung over Kelly's shoulder.

"No, I uh…force of habit I guess. But no, we'd like to keep the room tonight if possible. How much?"

"Where you off to?"

"First day of a new job. Just gotta find a daycare and…look I don't have much. Hit on hard times and just need a bit of a break to get back on my feet. In a few days, I'll have enough to hopefully stay in a hotel or…"

"What do you do for work?"

"Uh…firefighter," Kelly replied; his brain reminding him that if he was seen around the neighborhood on the job, there would be less questions asked.

"Tell you what. My mom is looking after my girls today. I think I could ask her to look after one more."

"What? No….you don't have to do that."

"I know. I want to. Trust me. He'll be safe with me. You just do what you hafta do."

"Thanks man I really appreciate it," George clasped the larger man's hand and then looked down at his son. "You're gonna go with Joe okay? I'll see you tonight."

Kelly have his son a warm hug and kiss on the cheek and then watched as an older African-American woman appeared with a kind smile and two little girls at her side.

"My Joe said I have one more for today."

"Yes ma'am. Is that okay?"

"Sure is fine with me. Come with me George. We'll make some cookies and get to some reading."

"Sure do appreciate this."

"Least I can do," Joe replied with a warm smile. "I run a few of these places. Was given a second chance by Chief Boden at Firehouse 51; so I give them back now. He's a good man. If that's where you're going to be working, it's the least I can do. That's a damn fine place to work. You made the right choice."

"Thanks." Kelly gave him a nod and then headed for the front door and outside; his bag now behind the counter with the man that had now kindly inserted himself into Kelly's life.

"Okay…here we go."

XXXXXXXX

"I know that look. What's going on?"

Matt looked up at his wife as she entered his office and offered her a smile. "Just trying to get a bit more career background on the new guy starting today and…and I can't find anything."

"Is that bad?" Gabriela Dawson-Casey inquired.

"No. If Boden did the checks and says this is our new guy then I'll welcome him with open arms."

"Want me to get Antonio to check things out…you know on the down low?"

Matt looked up with a small frown and paused before his gave her a small nod. "Just tell him to be discreet."

"Scouts honor," she grinned as a knock was heard on the door.

"Hey Cruz, what's up?"

"New guy is here."

"New Guy," Gabby teased.

"Kelly Severide," Matt corrected Joe Cruz who pursed his lips. "Thanks. Lead the way," Matt smiled as he pushed himself up and out of his chair and headed into the belly of Firehouse 51.

Kelly entered the large bay doors of Firehouse 51 and felt his anxiety speed up as a sea of unfamiliar, but friendly faces awaited.

XXXXXXXX

"Did you hear 51 filled their Lieutenant spot?" Trudy asked Erin that same morning as Erin entered Precinct 21 at an early hour.

"No. I'm behind on the Mouch or Antonio gossip."

"Randall is a terrible gossip. Always twists the facts," Trudy drawled as Erin lightly laughed. "Oh I just can't call him Mouch. Course there are a few times when…"

"I…don't want to know," Erin grinned as she took the case file and headed upstairs.

"You're in early," she commented to Mouse as she neared his desk. "What's…going on?" She asked as she recalled her frustrating night as she spent most of it staring at the strange message on her phone; the message the handsome Kelly had sent and what it might mean. "Did you find out if that guy Kelly has any connection to Johnson?"

"No…but…"

"But what?"

"But the person he was trying to reach, Mac…emailed back."

"And?"

"And it's just as odd as the first message sent," Mouse huffed as he showed her a brief printout.

_'Kelly. I have news. You might not believe it but I need to tell you. Watch your back. Talk soon.'_

"Okay…odd," she replied slowly as she took a picture with her phone and then urged him to destroy the printout. "Thanks. If he's not involved with Johnson then we need to back off this."

"But…"

"No Mouse."

"But it says watch your back. That's bad, right? This guy Kelly could be in real trouble. We help people in trouble right? And I tried to tell him about the IP trace but then you guys showed up and he got real nervous. We gotta warn him. Erin?"

"If they ask for help or are part of a case. He's not involved in any active investigation and hasn't asked for help. What can I say the next time I see him? I thought I would just snoop in your private affairs without you asking because even though you said it was just a joke I thought you were lying and think you're really in trouble? That'll really build trust."

"But you did that anyways right?" Mouse countered as Erin's lips pursed. "Right…sorry."

"Kelly, he has to take care of this without interference from us unless he wants help. We have our own killer to find."

"Okay."

"But…" she started slowly with a growing frown.

"But what?" Mouse pressed.

"Is there a way to hide that email or…I don't know make it harder to be traced or something?"

"Someone has replied so depending on how sophisticated they are on the other end, it could be too late, but let me try a few things. You know…without trying a few things," he winked as she gently smiled.

As Erin pulled away and slowly headed toward her desk, she couldn't get the words _'watch your back'_ out of her mind. What kind of trouble was Kelly in? The email message sounded too ominous to be just a joke or prank. But was it real? Was someone after him? What secret was he hiding? Did he commit a crime? Is that why he was nervous around her? Why he didn't ask her out? Seemed a bit more nervous than other men might have? But why? _Gotta find out why!_

"What'd you find on Johnson?"

"Miller paid an informant to do a double-cross on Johnson. Johnson found out but before he could take out the informant, the informant skipped town. Mouse found the pictures that were sent as blackmail on the library computer."

"Did he trace their origin?" Voight asked as Jay and Antonio approached.

"Well he found two addresses," Erin said as she handed her boss the list. "And…a name in Vice."

"Since it'll be seen as a conflict for Jay to call in a favor at Vice…" Voight stated as Jay looked at them in amusement; the comment referring to his wife Hailey who had moved from their department in Intelligence into Vice.

"I'll take it," Adam Ruzek piped up.

"Yeah because that'll be just as _objective,_" Kevin Atwater snatched the piece of paper from his grasp as Adam rolled his eyes. "If it's a conflict for Jay, it'll be one for you two. Damn…your two wives as partners in Vice, that has conflict written all over it."

"Vice never knew what him em," Voight grinned as he nodded to Antonio. "Go with him. No gossip that way."

"Oh yeah…that'll keep the talk down," Antonio rolled his eyes as he snatched the paper from Atwater and turned to leave.

"The four of us will take the other two addresses."

"You two coming to Molly's tonight?"

"What's going on?"

"51 is welcoming their new guy," Adam read the text from his wife.

"So much for stemming the gossip," Erin snickered as her and Jay headed toward the stairs to go out.

"You going tonight?"

"Maybe," she answered with a small shrug. "You?"

"I'll check with my social director," he chuckled.

_I'd much rather see Kelly again than go to Molly's, _her mind inwardly huffed. _Find out his real story. _

XXXXXXXX

Kelly stood in the middle of his small office and felt an uneasy feeling starting to cover him. He wanted so much to put up a picture of himself, George and Shay but wasn't sure that he would be here long enough to really make the place his own.

"So…"

Kelly turned back to look at Matt Casey in the doorway and offered him a friendly smile. "Great house you have here."

"Make yourself at home. Space isn't much…"

"Better than the broom closet I had back ho…" Kelly started and then stopped as his brow tightly furrowed. "So how long you been here?"

"You know, if you wanna talk about…_back home_…it's okay," Matt tried to allay his concerns.

"Told myself I wouldn't do that. This is a fresh start and I need to just make this place my own," Kelly answered with a tight lipped smile and nod. "New home."

"Fair enough," Matt agreed.

A few seconds later the overhead paging system went off, calling them all to duty.

"Now's a good time to start," Matt smiled as he slapped Kelly on the back before he turned and darted into the hallway to join the rest of his team.

"Let's do it!"

XXXXXXXX

As much as he didn't want to be away longer from his son, Kelly knew if he turned down his welcome to 51 from his house, that he might rouse suspicion and he didn't want that. Instead he told Matt that he had a line on an apartment and had to meet the landlord but he could swing by Molly's for a few hours. With that he called the kind woman his son was with to explain. Much to his delight, she was okay with George having dinner with them and would be safe until they were reunited.

"Ready?" Matt asked as he appeared in Kelly's doorway with his wife at his side.

"Ready," Kelly replied with a firm nod.

"You know Mouch's wife, helps out with the Renters association," Gabriela started as the three of them slowly headed toward the entrance of Firehouse 51. "She might have a few good leads on some affordable places."

"Okay that would be great thanks. Does she work?"

"Police Sargent over at 21," Matt replied casually as the knot in Kelly's stomach tightened a bit.

"Married to a cop wow. That's something."

"Trudy is awesome. You'll love her. She's momma to all of us," Gabriela smiled as they exited the house and entered the early evening night air.

"Okay…sure."

They quickly arrived at Molly's and Kelly met a few from Precinct 21 and a few from Chicago Med; all happy and friendly and very welcoming. He could see a definite family comradery between the three institutions that while separate professions, all came together to form one cohesive unit to save lives and keep the area they lived in as safe as possible. He could only admire it.

"So Gabby tells me you want to meet my wife so she can…you know introduce you to her friends in low places," Mouch laughed as Kelly just smirked.

"Yeah, is she here?"

"She's…right over there. Helping behind the back of the bar."

Just as Kelly turned his world started to slow, especially when he heard Mouch offer his wife's name. "Trudy."

_That's her! The woman from the other night…at the shelter. Damn I better have a good excuse. … or just leave. _

"Right….well she's busy and I'll…hey my phone is buzzing so I'll catch up in a bit," Kelly lied as he tried to make his way toward the front door. Just as he was about to clear the space, another familiar face entered – Jay and his wife Hailey.

_That guy? He was with Erin…who is he? _He noticed the rings on each of their fingers so surmised correctly that he wasn't with Erin but who…_Partner! _Of course. Damn now he's gonna tell her for sure! _Leave now! _His brain warned as he, didn't make eye contact with Jay but headed for the front door. _So busted…if he works at 21, and they are tight with this crew, you'll run into him sooner rather than later._

_Hopefully later!_

But just as he cleared the doorway, his world came to a crashing halt. Destiny was about to bring two people together; getting them ready for the long journey ahead.

There she was, right in front of him. His jaw slightly parted as his heart rate started to rise. "Erin…" was all he could say in a quiet tone.

Her eyes instantly sparked as her cheeks flushed. "Hey…Kelly…" she managed through rapidly beating thumps inside her chest. "Are you here for…" she stopped just as Matt appeared behind Kelly.

"Hey Erin! Welcome to the party, have you met our new Squad Lieutenant? Kelly Severide?"

* * *

**A/N:** eeks! well now our couple can't get away from each other so now the sparks and the tension is about to fly! How will their first real encounter play out? Would love to know your thoughts on this update and what might be in store for our couple? Thanks!


	5. A Change of Heart?

**Title: Chasing the Future  
****Chapter 5 – A Change of Heart?**

* * *

_"Hey Erin! Welcome to the party, have you met our new Squad Lieutenant? Kelly Severide?"_

XXXXXXXX

He had nowhere to run. The world around the two of them continued to turn at a slower pace as they both remained in place; Erin's heart racing at top speed and Kelly mind racing as he hoped Joe's mother would understand him being later than promised to pick up his son.

"You have to go?" Erin asked as Kelly's brow furrowed and he looked up at Matt with a strained expression.

"Come in when you're ready," Matt nodded as he ducked back inside to join his wife and friends.

"I…" he lightly stammered as his cheeks started to warm. He glanced up and caught Voight's wondering gaze and his heart started to race even faster – this time with a bit more panic than pleasure. "I don't want to."

"Just tell me…are you um…married?"

"What? Married no…not married," Kelly replied in haste as Erin's agitation slightly settled. "I just…I'm waiting for a call for an apartment and the guy is only available after work but…but I can hang here a bit." He knew he was taking a chance in getting to know a cop, but his mind and heart were at war and he was just too tired to fight either.

"I don't want you to feel pressured to stay."

"No…I want to. Just…all this is a bit…overwhelming," Kelly frowned as they stepped into Molly's and instantly drew inquiring looks from those at Precinct 21.

"They're harmless," Erin replied as she turned and narrowed her gaze at her team and then looked at Voight for a few seconds with a pleading expression.

"So I take it…you're not married either?"

"No."

"Huh."

"Huh?" Erin echoed as Kelly offered her a small smirk.

"Just surprising is all. Better stop now before I dig my grave," he chuckled as they took a small, tall table by the door. "Sorry if I have seemed…skittish over the past few days. New town. A bit out of sorts…just trying to settle into a new area. But enough about me…so how come everyone here knows everyone else?"

"You want the 25 cent version of the One Chicago family tree?"

"One Chicago?"

"That's what Molly's is. Brings the various areas of first responders together under one roof to just…be friends and family. A group that just…gets each other. Okay so…Gabby Casey, her brother Antonio is married to Sylvie Brett. Trudy McHolland is married to Mouch who is best friends with…" she started. "Jay Halstead is married to Hailey who is partners with Kim Ruzek who is married to Adam and he's on my squad. Jay's brother Will, who is married to Natalie are both doctors at Med and they are friends with…"

Kelly's brain raced to keep up with all the names and faces and how they all interconnected with each other and by the time she was done, he knew he had stepped into a nest of people that were a lot more involved with each other's lives than he had expected and wanted. And that also made him nervous.

_I can't ask her about kids…that's a real turn off at first but…but what if she doesn't like them?_

"So…what was your old firehouse like?"

"Small. A bit disjointed. And then it was closed," Kelly replied with a small frown as his phone started to buzz. He had purchased a pay as you go phone to use since his real phone was still disconnected due to wanting to keep his location secure – for now. _ I have to go…_

Erin noticed his jaw tighten as she heard the soft buzzing and knew something wasn't right. _But if I push him…he might not want to get to know me enough to confide in me that something is wrong. I need him to open up and tell me what's going on…_

"I just don't like to talk about that. I lost my job and…and it's just a bit of a sore topic," he answered with a small smile as her brow slightly furrowed. "Erin…"

"Are you in trouble?"

"Why do you ask?" Kelly asked in haste; a clip in his tone.

"I'm a cop Kelly…I can read the signs."

"Right…so that's what this was about? I'm the new guy and just moved here so…" Kelly's tone clipped as his lips pursed.

"No, it's not…"

"I really gotta go meet that guy."

He hesitated for a second, as his mind warred within about telling her the truth and trying to keep as many people out of his own personal mess as possible.

"Kelly…wait," Erin stated as she hurried after him and both emerged onto the sidewalk, in the cool night air outside of Molly's.

Kelly held in place a few seconds before he turned to face her with a pained expression.

"I only want to help because…"

"You're a cop."

"Because I'm attracted to you!" She blurted out and then looked at him with a wide-eyed expression. "Okay…that's not exactly…" she stammered as he slowly neared her. "I'm sorry…I just…" she huffed as he put his hand on her shoulder; the heat between them instantly intensifying.

Without saying a word, his hand moved from her shoulder to her cheek and within a few seconds, he planted a brief, but intense kiss on her lips before he pulled back and shook his head.

"I uh…shouldn't have done that," he said in haste as she stared at him with lips slightly agape. Before either of them could say another word, he turned on his heel, spied a cab coming and darted toward it; hopped into the backseat and disappeared around the corner.

"Yes…you should have…" she whispered as she stood fixed in place staring down the street to where the cab had disappeared. It wasn't until Voight's voice pulled her back from her heated stupor, that she came back to reality.

"What happened?"

"We uh….he uh…" she frowned as she turned and looked at the end of the street and then back at her boss and the man she thought of as her father.

"Where's Kelly? He's the guest of honor."

"He had to go…meet a man about an apartment…" she said with a frown as she looked at him with pursed lips.

"What is it? Something about him you don't trust?" Voight asked in concern.

"He's in trouble and I want to help."

"How do you know this? Erin…what's going on?"

She looked at him with a heavy sigh before they slowly headed back into Molly's and she told him everything that happened so far; including how she had been and was still smitten with the handsome, elusive firefighter.

XXXXXXXX

Kelly hurried toward the shelter, cursing himself as he went. "Stupid…stupid move!" He berated himself as he pulled the door open and rushed toward the front desk, his eyes frantically looking around for Joe.

"Kelly? What are…"

"Hey man…so sorry I'm late."

"Late? Aren't they having a party in your name at Molly's?"

"Yeah but…how did you know?"

"Told you…Wallace Boden is a friend. You coulda stayed longer."

"I'm just not used to…such kindness," Kelly answered with a heavy sigh as Joe nodded his head.

"You'll get used to it. Those people at Molly's they're family ad they're stronger than you think. You can trust them."

"Not used to that either. Did George give your mom any trouble?"

"Nope. He's sleeping now. He's a good boy. You done good so far."

"Nice to hear. Thanks," Kelly smiled as he followed Joe into the backroom and smiled at his son asleep on the small bed. "Hey buddy," he whispered as he scooped his precious son up into his grasp and let him curl up in his grasp. "Thanks again."

"Look Kelly…you can stay here as long as you need, okay?"

"I don't want to mess with your policy."

"You're looking for your own place right?"

"Yeah…when I can."

"Stay here until you find that place. I mean it."

"Appreciate it. But…but no one at 51 knows about this. I just…I need to do this on my own. No charity."

"Your business to tell…not mine."

"Thanks," Kelly smiled as he carried his sleeping son back to his room and then placed him on the small bed and tucked him in. He kissed the top his head and then eased himself down beside him. But instead of falling asleep, and despite the urging of his tired body, his mind was wide awake.

_She wants to help…you need to trust someone here and they will have resources. _ But on the flip side he knew that, if his father was involved in something illegal, they would force that to come out and it could also implicate him and impact his son. _George…Erin doesn't know about him…she might not even want kids and you just kissed her! What were you thinking?_

XXXXXXXX

"So...Kelly…he's the guy you've been looking for right?"

"Surprise," Erin replied weakly to her partner as they headed for their next lead location.

"At least you know where to find him," Jay continued.

"Yup."

"Okay so…did you go back to his place last night and just don't want to talk about it?"

"No…I put my foot in my mouth," she groaned as Jay's brow furrowed. "I told him I thought he was in trouble."

"You did? Why?"

"Because…I don't know. Are we close?"

"Erin…"

"I know he's in trouble and I want to help but…I don't want to just start snooping without his…"

"Blessing?"

"Here we are!"

Jay just shook his head as the two of them got out of the dark police-issue SUV and slowly headed toward the front door.

"Pssst!" Jay hissed as he nodded toward the front door and quickly drew his gun; Erin doing the same. "Johnson! Chicago PD! Coming in!"

Jay kicked in the door and the two of them rushed in; backup on the way.

Erin pulled away and headed toward the back, while Jay checked the first small room. "Bathroom clear!"

"First room clear!"

"Bedroom clear!"

Erin headed toward the kitchen and heard a small shuffle and then stopped, her gun trained and ready. "CPD! Come out with your hands up!" She demanded, which instantly pulled her partner back in her direction.

But just as she entered the kitchen, a firm body slammed into hers, which caused her to lose her footing and both of them tumble toward the dilapidated back door and crash through it just as Jay arrived at the entrance to the kitchen and gasp in horror.

"Erin!"

XXXXXXXX

"Sorry I ducked out early last night," Kelly told Matt as they stood in the large truck area of Firehouse 51. "Seemed like a great place."

"Maybe…a bit overwhelming meeting everyone all at once?" Matt guessed as Kelly gently snickered. "My wife's perception."

"Women are good at that," Kelly agreed. "So how long…" Kelly started just as the overhead paging system started to sound, urging all of them toward the call of action.

"I'll fill in all the gossip later," Matt chuckled as he slapped Kelly on the back.

"Alright Squad…let's go!" Kelly shouted as he hurried toward his boots and pulled them on. It had only been a few days but already the men he now worked side by side with, had started to make him think that he could actually stay here and build a real home.

On the way to the fire, his mind kept thinking back to how he left things with Erin and knew that since 51 and 21 worked closely together, he would see her again and would have to make things right between them sooner, rather than later.

"Hate these small house fires," Kelly huffed as he and Matt did a quick survey of the area before them.

"Alright, listen up!" Boden's voice boomed as started to give the teams some directions. As soon as they were given their orders, all the teams sprang into action.

"Cruz! Newhouse! Check the basement!" Kelly directed as he led the charge into the small fiery structure. "Fire Department! Call out!" Kelly shouted as he rounded a corner and then stopped short. "What the…" he gasped as a man rushed toward him that looked just like his father. "Sir!" He called out as his vision cleared and the man's real face came into view. "Head for the back door! Casey one coming toward you!"

"Got him! Watch the roof! Structure is unstable!"

"Copy that! Cruz…we gotta open that back door!"

"On it!"

Just as he neared Casey, he heard one of the beams starting to crack and quickly pushed both of them out of the way before the area around them started to collapse.

"51! Evacuate! Now!" Boden's voice boomed over their radio's.

"Everyone out now!" Casey shouted as he hurried toward the door and burst outside into the afternoon fresh air; the few remaining from 51 in tow.

"Everyone okay?" Boden asked as both truck and squad confirm their teams were all accounted for, and without injury. "Home owner has just confirmed that his tenant has been accounted for so we'll help Engine put out the roof fire."

Kelly tugged off his gloves as he headed toward truck 3 and couldn't help but overhear Gabriela Casey talking to her brother.

"What…happened to Erin? Sorry I couldn't help but overhear…she's at Med?"

"She's okay. Just took a bit of a tumble with a suspect in a case. Antonio said she's okay."

"Thanks," he nodded as he tried to remain nonchalant. But inside he couldn't wait until they were back so he could make a side detour to Med to see if she was okay. And that's what he did.

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks…yeah next time I won't use my head…literally," she groaned as April finished applying the small bandage and then said she'd be right back with her discharge forms.

Erin hopped off the table and reached for her jacket when she heard shuffling and turned around to see Kelly standing in the doorway; still wearing his gear but wearing an expression of worry and panic.

He looked at the small cut on her cheek and forehead and instantly his anger surged and his fists balled. Her appearance was slightly disheveled but the expression on her face was one of worry and concern – for him!

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked in haste as she nodded affirmatively and took a few steps closer.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" She asked in wonder.

"I need your help. I'm in trouble."

* * *

**A/N:** of course things won't be easy for our couple but Kelly needs to take that chance right? But…will he tell her everything? And what will Erin find when she starts looking? Please do review before you go and thanks so much! Reviews really help show a bit of appreciation for my time to write something you (especially you lurkers) like to read. Keeps me from fully retiring!


	6. Whispers & Lies

**Title: Chasing the Future  
****Chapter 6 – Whispers & Lies**

* * *

_"I need your help. I'm in trouble."_

"You sure you're okay?"

"You look worse than me."

"Soot washes off," Kelly replied with a small frown. "Erin…"

"Trust me…this is nothing. What's going on?"

"You asked if I was in trouble. Why…what do you know?" Kelly pressed anxiously as both of them remained in the small hospital room inside busy Chicago Med's ER area.

Erin looked at him a few seconds before her hand dared to reach up and gently brush a piece of charred debris off his slightly stubbled cheek. His dark lashes brushed against the fleshy parts of his eyes a few seconds as he delighted in her touch and then snapped himself back to reality.

"Okay so…" she started with a deep breath. "That day in the library…the young man that helped you. He's a cop. Mouse."

"A what?" Kelly said with a small huff. "Course…were you…"

"Wait! You were so jumpy that…Kelly you have to forgive me for being suspicious. I'm not good with…just okay so…"

"Not good with what?" He pressed in haste; worried that she'd say something about not being good with kids.

"It's not important. He said you asked for help with an email that you sent but…"

"He read it."

"And after that he re-routed the IP address to make it seem like it came from another state."

"He…can do that?"

"Yeah…he's pretty good," Erin smiled proudly as she pulled her phone. But when her smile suddenly disappeared, his did too and his agitation rose.

"What?"

"You got a response."

"I did? Wait, what the hell? Why didn't you tell me!" Kelly asked sharply before his tone suddenly dropped. "Erin…I'm sorry."

"You have right to be mad but…but I was hoping you'd just ask and I guess I didn't make myself…approachable. Here. I was going to show you."

Kelly read the email and then looked up at her with a heavy frown.

"What's going on Kelly?"

"My father was mixed up in something. I don't know what exactly…I think it might be related to the death of my…one of my team in Philly. Lesley Shay. He couldn't prove it but he kept at it. Then…toward the end he got involved…at least I think so…" Kelly paused as he rubbed his face and pulled back a few steps and then shook his head. "I think he owed some guys some money and they came after him for it. He died in my arms but not before he told u…me to leave town."

"Kelly…I'm so sorry," Erin stated in soft misery as her hand went slack and slipped into his and gave it a squeeze. "Were you…close?"

"No…that's what pisses me off so much!" He cursed as he turned back to face her with a heavy frown. "I wish we were but…Benny he…it just wasn't him. Long story."

"For another time."

"You sure?"

"Kelly…I'm not scared off."

"Erin…you don't know me or my…" he stopped as they heard shuffling outside the room and Will Halstead's head popped in.

"Everything…okay in here?"

"Yeah Will. Jay out there?"

"Yeah. Do you two need…a minute?"

"No…I gotta get back," Kelly told them as Will gave them a nod and ducked back out.

"Kelly…when you left Philly…what happened?"

"Just after dad died, a cop that we both knew and trusted and who worked a few cases with us, Detective Mackenzie Lester. Mac, took on the case. He's the only guy dad trusted and he's the guy I emailed. The guy who emailed back."

"And the Fire Department out there…"

"I gave the admin a fake location. Told them I was going out west. LA. I didn't even tell Mac where w…I ended up. I know that dad found out something and now…"

"Now they're after you?"

"I don't know."

"Did anyone see you after the death?"

"They…they came after u…dad was dead, they came to his apartment and I left just in time. Went to my place, packed a bag and…and never looked back. But I don't know what Mac found or who he told. Someone else knew. So…"

"So it makes sense why you were so jumpy around the cops when we first met."

"A bit about you being a cop and the other…" he paused with a smile for a few seconds. "Look I just…I just need a few answers. I wanted to handle this on my own but…but I don't know how to keep things secure and I'm done running. I want a new start here but…damn I'm rambling," he huffed as she leaned in closer and gave him a brief kiss on the lips. "That works."

"Let me see what I can find. I have my own case to work but I want to help you. That's why I offered. Thank you for trusting me."

"Can I?"

"Yes," she stated firmly as they finally emerged from the small room and headed for the ER entrance.

"Erin!"

"I'm fine," she said in haste as Jay gave Kelly a nod. A few seconds later two other familiar faces emerged and headed toward them.

"Erin! You okay?"

"Fine. What are you two doing here?"

"One of our CI's tried to roll on Johnson, he rolled back on them," Hailey groaned as she looked at Kelly with a friendly nod.

"Kelly you know our two resident bad ass vice ladies, Kim Ruzek and Hailey Halstead."

"Yeah…hey…okay I gotta run. Talk later."

"Okay."

Erin watched Kelly leave and then looked back at her two friends who looked at her with wondering glances. "Don't…start."

"Hey we gotta run," Jay interjected as Hailey arched her brows at her husband. "Later Mrs. Halstead."

"Later Detective Upton!" Hailey called out as her and Kim headed for the CI's room and Erin and Jay took their leave; Jay just shaking his head as Erin laughed.

"So Kelly…what's going on with you two?"

"Just…getting to know each other. So…what happened to our perp?"

XXXXXXXX

"You okay?" Matt asked Kelly as he entered Firehouse 51 about a half hour later.

"Yeah. I just uh…checked on Erin. She's okay too."

"That's…good," Matt said slowly as Kelly's lips pursed.

"What?"

"Nothing," Matt grinned as Kelly shook his head. "She's a great girl."

"Outta my league right?"

"Aren't they all?" Matt retorted with a chuckle.

"Good point."

"Casey, Severide…my office," Boden stated as both of them traded wondering glances but then followed their chief. As he walked toward Boden's office, Kelly couldn't help but wonder if he had done the right thing in telling Erin so much. But he reminded himself that he needed help and he wasn't sure he could trust anyone else. he would try to keep his feelings at bay but knew the more time they spent together, the stronger those feelings would grow.

He had already told her one secret…but now he had to worry how she'd react to the second? His son.

XXXXXXXX

"You okay?" Voight asked as they walked back into Intelligence.

"Yeah fine. Johnson got away right?"

"It wasn't Johnson," Antonio stated as he neared. "You okay?"

"Yeah fine. Who was it?"

"A kid named Seth Ryland. He's in interrogation right now with Kevin and Adam," Voight informed her as her brow furrowed.

"Related?"

"More like a stooge," Antonio huffed as he handed Jay a printout to review. "But…he has a brother who we might be able to roll."

"Jay go with Antonio to pick him up."

"On it."

"I'm fine," Erin groaned as she looked back at Voight with a small eye roll. "Told you not to baby me."

"Erin…"

"I'm fine. I just need to follow up a lead with Mouse."

"Kelly Severide?"

His words stopped her cold in her tracks before she slowly turned around and cocked her head to one side. "Thought I wouldn't find out?"

"There was nothing to find out…until today. Mouse rolled on me?"

"No. I saw a printout on his desk. What's going on?"

"I actually don't know. Kelly's dad was killed by someone. He doesn't know but thinks it's related to a case that killed another of his coworkers at the House. Thinks it could be an insider but…but they came after him and he came out here."

"What do you have so far?"

"That's it. Mouse helped him send an email and the day before he got a reply back."

"Who's he working with?"

"Detective Mackenzie Lester. Know him?"

"Not yet," Voight replied heavily as he pulled away and headed back into his office.

"Know anyone in Philly?"

"Actually…I do."

Erin looked at her boss with a small frown as he looked back in concern. "I should have been up front with him from the start. I didn't exactly come off as…inviting."

"You didn't know him."

"Always the voice of reason," she smiled. "I just wanted to keep this on the down low."

"Jay know?"

"Just mouse."

"Okay, we'll not involve the others unless we have to. This could be just an issue with the Philly PD and we'll let them handle it. But…if there are a couple of trigger happy clowns on their way out here, then I want to be ready."

"I'll check with mouse and see if any new emails have come in."

"Okay."

Erin pulled away and headed back toward the young computer tech's desk, her stomach a bit tight from nervous knots. But they connected and she held out hope that perhaps something more could grow between them.

"No more secrets," she whispered.

XXXXXXXX

"Well glad they ruled out arson," Kelly pinched the bridge of his nose as he and Matt left Boden's office. "Those cases can be messy."

"Did you work a lot of arson cases back in Philly?"

"Yeah a few with my old ma…" he started and then stopped as he looked at Matt with a heavy frown.

"What's going on?"

"My dad was in arson. He uh…he ran one of the Arson Investigation teams."

"Was?"

"Yeah he died."

"Sorry."

"Yeah no worries," Kelly nodded.

"So Gabby's making some of her famous chili tonight. You…want to join us?"

"Oh I'd love to but uh…gotta keep apartment hunting. Rain check?"

"Course. Any luck?"

"Just waiting for the first paycheck to come in. Then I'll see what I have to play with, you know?"

"Did you talk to Trudy?"

"I uh…no not yet. But I will. Thanks."

Kelly grabbed his jacket and headed for the entrance to Firehouse 51 and then outside into the cool night air. When it was just him, he didn't mind the long days, but now as George was getting older, he missed being there for him during the day. And with Lesley dead, he regretted George being with strangers for even one day.

"There's my boy! How was he?"

"He's always a good boy."

"Mrs. Morris…"

"Please call me Mama Morris. All my friends do."

"Okay…mama Morris," Kelly smiled. "I really do appreciate this."

"Wallace Boden is a good friend. You can stay here as long as you want. You among friends here."

"Really do appreciate that."

"I know you are just getting back on your feet, so right now at the 3rd street drop in center they are giving out some handouts. Clothes and stuff for men. You and the boy might want to go and get some fresh air. Just around the corner and down a block."

"Thanks. We'll be back."

"Take your time."

"Come on buddy. Let's go for a walk."

Kelly took George by the hand and the two of them headed back outside into the cool night air. As they walked along the quiet sidewalk, Kelly told George about his day and then listened as his son rambled on about his day with Joe's kids and the yummy cookies they helped mama Morris make.

As they neared the shelter, Kelly's mind started to race with what news Erin might find on his father and suddenly he found himself wishing he hadn't told her as much as he did. _But his mind countered with the reminder that he had to start trusting her at some point, and early was better than later. _

"Welcome," the front desk clerk greeted Kelly as he and George entered the quiet building.

"Hi. So I was told that you have some items that…that we might be able to…have?"

"Yes we just got a few new donations boxes in. In fact…the person who dropped them off can help you pick out some of the newer items for you and…your son?"

"Yes. Thanks. That'd be great. So…who do we ask?"

"Me."

Kelly turned around to see Trudy looking at him in wide-eyed shock.

"Who's that daddy?" George asked as Trudy's shocked gaze dropped from Kelly to his beloved son's wondering expression.

Kelly stood speechless for a few moments as he knew he wanted to be the one to tell Erin first but now it seemed his secret was out of the bag.

But Trudy handed him a small lifeline as she neared.

"I'm a friend."

"Trudy…"

"It's your secret to tell her. But come, let's get you both a few new items. I have a few things that just came that are practically brand new."

_What will Erin think when she finds out I have a son? And…when should I tell her?_

* * *

**A/N:** oh Kelly…how long will Trudy have to keep the secret? What will Voight find out about Benny's death and how will our couple connect next? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	7. Sending a Deadly Message

**Title: Chasing the Future  
****Chapter 7 – Sending a Deadly Message**

* * *

"I can't thank you enough for this," Kelly told Trudy as he folded up the new items for himself and George and put them into cotton shopping bag. "He uh…hasn't had anything new in a while."

"Kelly…"

"Yeah?" He asked as he looked up with a small frown to see Trudy give him a concerned expression. "I just don't know how to tell her."

"How about, hey Erin, I have a son," Trudy said flatly as Kelly's lips pursed.

"Has she said if she ever wants kids?"

"You have to ask her."

"That's fair," he groaned as Trudy crossed her arms over her chest. "I will. I just…I gotta work out a few things first."

"Well trust me when I tell you that women don't like to be surprised by things like this."

Kelly looked at George who looked up from his new toys and a contented smile. "I gotta put him first now. That's all that matters."

"What matters is the truth; to him, to Erin and to yourself. Erin's a pretty straight shooter. But I'll tell you, you break her heart because you held this secret back, you'll have me to contend with."

With that Trudy gave his hand a squeeze, kissed George on the head and then took her leave.

Kelly slumped down onto the edge of the small couch beside his son and looked down at a small Dalmatian stuffie and then felt his heart sink. He rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head in his hands and remained that way until he felt his son's hands tugging at his and looked up to see a large set of eyes looking at him in wonder.

"Time to go get some sleep," Kelly whispered as he pulled his son and placed him on his lap.

"Miss grampa."

"Yeah…me too," Kelly huffed as he put the little toy dog into the bag and then hoisted his son into his arms and headed back outside into the cool night air. As George started to fall asleep on his shoulder, Kelly's mind raced with an overview of the busy day's events.

_What if I tell her and she doesn't want him? Will I have to move again?_

XXXXXXXX

That same night, Erin lay in bed, her mind mulling over all that Kelly had told her. But even still, she felt that he hadn't told her everything. What was he holding back? "What isn't he telling me?" She whispered as she pushed herself out of bed and wandered over to her computer and flipped it on.

A few moments later, her fingers were typing in the search bar for 'philly first responders killed in the line of duty'. The top search results came back with the most decorated and long term members serving in any first responder position in the Philadelphia area but nothing that connected back to Kelly Severide or his father.

"I need sleep," she groaned as her body finally started to feel the effects of the day tugging at her for some real sleep. But just before she was about to close the internet search window down, the very bottom result on page one had the name 'Severide' in the few line synopsis and that instantly filled her with an extra dose of energy.

"Paramedic killed in the line of duty," Erin read the webpage title before she clicked into it and waited for the full page to load.

"Lesley Shay, paramedic at Firehouse 27 was killed in the line of duty…tragic loss…" Erin muttered as she read the article and then quickly stopped when she rested on Kelly's name. "Looks like arson. We'll know for sure once the AI team has had a go at it, but whoever did this will pay to the fullest extent of the law," squad leader, Kelly Severide vowed with thick emotion in his tone. Erin continued reading as her stomach started to tighten. "There is much emotion to go around the tight-knit firehouse in the wake of Shay's untimely death."

Now that she had a name of the person killed, Erin started a targeted search on Lesley Shay. "Death is ruled suspicious," Erin read the next headline as she quickly opened up the article. "Detective Mackenzie Lester partnered with Benny Severide to help locate the evidence needed to rule the death a homicide and start the search for those responsible."

"Damn Kelly…what is the connection…" Erin muttered in an undertone as she exited that article and went on to the next.

"Funeral was a somber affair, clouded with misery and mystery," was the next headline she read. But as she clicked into it, she noticed a few pictures of the funeral and then stopped when she came to one of the gravesite where Kelly was at the head of the coffin, looking very handsome in his dress blues but completely devastated at the same time.

"She meant a lot to him. But how much? And in what capacity? Did he love her?"

Erin leaned back in her chair and stared at Kelly's downcast expression as her heart drooped even lower; her arms folded across her chest. "What's this all about Kelly…"

Eager to find more about the case itself and the reason behind Lesley Shay's death, she closed out the page before she scrolled lower and would have seen a write up on Lesley and a picture of her son and her son's father – Kelly Severide.

"Death still shrouded in mystery…"

But as Erin clicked into the last webpage of the night, her eyes started to droop lower and she knew she had to put this to rest right now and get some real rest.

"Wonder what Hank has found…"

XXXXXXXX

"Charlie. Hank Voight."

_"Voight? How the hell are you?"_

"Doing fine. I need some help."

_"Last I heard, you were in Chicago. You have a case come out this way?"_

"Benny Severide."

Silence

"Charlie you still with me?"

_"Hank…what the hell's going on? Why are you asking about that?"_

"Because I can't reach the lead detective and you're the only one I can trust out there. I could start off by asking about who really killed Lesley Shay, but let me save you the connection. It's the same guy who you suspected killed Benny Severide. Am I right?"

Silence again

"Shall I read into that? Where is Lester?"

_"I can't tell you much on the phone. Lesley Shay's death wasn't an accident and you are right about the connection to Severide. What's your connection to this case Hank?"_

"How about you and I meet, and we each tell each other what we can't tell each other over the phone?"

_"I'll be there in the morning and Hank…"_

"Yeah?"

_"If this case means something to you, you'll stop digging after we talk."_

"I make no promises. See you tomorrow."

Voight hung up the phone and then leaned back in his chair and looked up at a picture of him and Erin taken at a picnic event a few months ago. He reached for the small photo frame and clutched it in his grasp and felt his brow furrow heavily.

"What the hell's going on," he mused to himself as he looked down at the file he started on Kelly Severide.

XXXXXXXX

Just as Kelly neared the shelter, George asleep on one arm and a stuffed bag on the other; he quickly stopped and noticed two men about to get into a fight. One of the men had a knife and the other, a middle aged man with his hands up, was trying to tell the other with the knife, that he had no money.

"Give me your damn wallet!"

Kelly's mind raced with turmoil to protect his son or get involved and risk his life. But he hated to just stand by and see any man taken advantage of.

"Hey! Cops are on their way!" Kelly shouted as he neared; George now stirring awake.

Without warning the guy turned and sneered at Kelly before he lunged in his direction.

"Daddy!" George shouted as the man rushed toward them with the knife in the air.

Kelly quickly turned his body, so that if any damage would be done, he'd be the one to bear the brunt. He felt the knife open a small slice on some part of his body, but thankfully it wasn't anywhere near his son.

"They'll find you!" Kelly shouted as he watched the punk, turn and give him the finger, before he disappeared into the dark.

The older man rushed up to him and gently touched the shoulder that George wasn't on. "Sir…"

Kelly looked at him a kind smile as he tried to bite back a wince. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes. Fine. Are you? Is the boy okay?"

"We're fine. This isn't the area you want to walk around by yourself in the dark."

"You're alone. With the boy."

"Used to danger," Kelly gently smirked. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes fine. I have no money. I was just out to see an old friend at the shelter."

"Do you need a cab home or something?" Kelly asked in haste, not wanting to get into another personal discussion.

"No, no I have a car over there. Not much, but she gets me from here to there. Do you and the boy…live here?"

"Just for now," Kelly replied with a small smile as George shifted on his shoulder. "You have a good night now."

"Joe's a good man. If you need anything, you know money or something that he can't provide. You tell him to ask me."

"I can't do that. We'll be fine but you make sure you get some safely."

Before the older man could say another word, Kelly picked up the duffle bag once more, offered the older man one final smile and then headed toward the entrance to the shelter. Just before he headed up to his room, Kelly watched the older man get into his car and head away.

"Kelly? That you."

"Hey Joe. Was there an older guy in here tonight?"

"Maxwell. Yeah he always comes by to give a generous donation. What happened? I was putting the girls to bed and came down and heard some shouting?"

"Some punk trying to prove a point. He took off when we neared."

"Looks like you got a good haul tonight."

"We did. Thanks again," Kelly said as he turned toward the hallway that would take him to his temporary room.

"Kelly?"

"Yeah."

"I know you fell on hard times and I don't need to know the details but if you ever need any help, you just let me know."

"I just don't want to get you and your family involved. You've already done more than enough. You're a good man Joe. See you tomorrow."

"'night."

Kelly entered his room and then put his sleeping son on the bed, the duffle bag on the floor and then headed into the small bathroom. He could only offer a small curse as he lifted his t-shirt and spied the long ribbon-like cut on his lower chest. He didn't want to wake his son again to go out and get proper bandaging, so he quickly cleaned the wound and ripped his t-shirt and made a wrap to stop the minimal bleeding. He knew it was crude, but told himself that it would have to do until the morning.

As he eased himself down into the cramped bed, his son snuggled beside him and his mind started to ponder what Trudy had told him about being honest with Erin about his son.

_'If she doesn't like you both, she's not worth your time,' _Shay's voice resounded in his head as his lips offered a small grunt when he shifted and the cut yelled at him to just remain still.

XXXXXXXX

Erin arrived early the next morning, hoping to talk to Voight to see what he had found but only her partner in the Intelligence office.

"Hank sleeping in?"

"Said he had to meet some guy about some case," Jay replied as she neared. "Is this about Kelly?"

"I actually don't know. He didn't tell me."

"Erin…"

"Jay, I don't know."

"You know, Hailey has some really good contacts in Vice. We've used them before."

"For local stuff. I just don't want a bunch of people snooping around for something that could get one or more people hurt."

"She can be discreet. So can Kim. Just saying they are a pretty bad-ass resource in that department," Jay said proudly.

"I don't doubt that. Bet the perps don't know what to expect when those two come at them."

"Got that right."

"I'll text him and see what's up. But in the meantime, we do have our own case to work. And I think…"

"Erin?"

She quickly turned to see Kelly standing at the top of the stairs to the entrance of the Intelligence area. "Kelly? Hey…"

"Hey Jay."

"Hey," Jay nodded as Erin pulled away and headed toward Kelly in wonder.

"What's going on?"

"You uh…got a sec? Glad you're in early. I…I need to tell you something."

"Is it…serious?"

"Yeah…it is. It's important you hear from me first," Kelly admitted as he looked up to see Jay in the distance and then back at Erin with a heavy frown.

"What's going on? Is this about your dad?"

"It's…no. It's about me. I need to tell you…" he said just as his phone buzzed. Joe was the only one who had the number to the temporary phone and he said he'd only call Kelly if it was serious. "Sorry…hold on," Kelly said as he answered in haste. "Joe? What's going on?"

_"THE BUILDING'S ON FIRE! HURRY! I'LL TRY GET THE KIDS OUT! BUT WE'RE TRAPPED! HELP US! HURRY!"_

"WHAT?" Kelly replied with a half shout as he looked at Erin in a panic before he turned and raced back down the stairs.

"Kelly!"

"What's going on?" Jay asked as he hurried after Erin, who was now rushing after Kelly.

"I heard something about the building's on fire. I think it's the building of the family he's staying with and they're trapped! We have to follow!"

Kelly didn't turn around to see Erin and Jay following him as he raced down the street and then hopped into the nearest cab.

"A cab? Jay asked in shock as they got into their police issue sedan and sped after the cab. "Erin, what's going on?"

"I honestly don't know," she said with a frown. "But he wanted to tell me something important about him."

Her mind could only race with wonder as they followed the cab a short distance and then she could only gasp in horror as they stopped short of a building on fire; fire truck sirens a few moments away.

She could only watch in horror as Kelly jumped out of the cab and rushed into the burning building; not waiting for his team to arrive with backup or protective gear.

"KELLLYY!" Erin shouted as Jay reached her.

"What the hell in there could be so important that he's willing to risk his life over?" Jay asked in haste.

"I don't know…" she huffed as Firehouse 51 pulled on scene and Matt rushed toward them. "But I'm going to find out."

* * *

**A/N:** yikes! Ah you know I love my angsty danger and tension! But hmm how will this one play out? Please do review before you go as that would be golden to get the encouragement to keep us going and thanks so much!


	8. A Strained Reunion

**Title: Chasing the Future  
****Chapter 8 – A Strained Reunion**

* * *

_She could only watch in horror as Kelly jumped out of the cab and rushed into the burning building; not waiting for his team to arrive with backup or protective gear._

"JOEEEE!" Kelly called out as he tried to shield his face from the shearing heat as he pushed further into the burning building. "GEORGEEEE!" He yelled in a panic as Firehouse 51 geared up to go in. "WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Kelly's in there! Without gear!"

"What?" Matt asked Erin in shock as he turned to Boden who instantly ordered half the team inside and the other half to start to battle the blaze from the top and outside.

"This…this can't be…" Erin stated in a quiet panic as her frantic eyes turned and fixated themselves on the burning building before her. "Kelly…"

"SEVERIDE!" Matt shouted as he directed his team toward the shouting before them.

Erin turned to see a marked CPD police car come to a screeching halt and Trudy McHolland come rushing toward her. "Trudy? What are you doing here?"

"I know this building. Joe and his family live here. Are they okay?"

"We don't know. Kelly went rushing inside without gear. Ah damn him…" she lightly cursed as Trudy's lips pursed.

"Is George okay?"

"Who's George?" Erin asked as Trudy's eyes slightly widened. "What's going on? Trudy…tell me."

"Not my story to tell," Trudy said in haste as one of the uniformed officers rushed up to her to ask about traffic control.

Erin watched Trudy hurry away and then turned to look back at the building. "Kelly…you just better make it out alive!"

"SEVERIDE!" Matt shouted once more as he finally reached an area where Kelly was trying to clear away debris. "WE'VE GOT THIS!"

"JOE! GEORGE!" Kelly shouted as his lungs started to falter.

"Cruz! Get Severide outside!" Matt directed as Kelly jerked his arm free and pressed on.

"I need to get in there! GEORGE!" Kelly shouted as the smoke started to hinder his actions even further.

"You'll be dead before you get to them if you keep this up!" Matt shouted as Kelly tried to pull himself out of Cruz and Mouch's grasp.

"Have…to keep going…" he started to cough as the smoke started to intensify its attack and he finally sunk into darkness.

"Get him out NOW!" Matt commanded as he motioned for Herrmann to advance now that Kelly was out of the way.

"Bring him here!" Gabby directed as Erin watched in horror as Cruz and Mouch came out with an unmoving Kelly between them.

"Kelly!" Erin shouted as she raced toward the waiting stretcher where Gabby and Sylvie started to frantically revive him. Her eyes welled as she stared down at his soot stained face and willed him to open his eyes and look up at her.

"He better…be okay," Erin stated as Gabby stated they had a pulse.

"We need to get him to Med now!"

"I'm coming too!"

"Go, we'll finish up here," Voight told her as Kelly's unconscious frame was loaded into the ambulance and Gabby sped off toward Med; the other ambulance waiting for anyone else coming out who would need help.

"What's going on?" Jay asked Voight as they waited for the fire to be put out and the rest of the people inside to be brought out.

"Don't know. But we need to find out what's so important in there that he'd risk his life over."

Matt finally pulled the rest of the debris out of the way and opened the door to see Joe, his two kids, his mother and George all inside; a bit dazed from the smoke but otherwise unharmed as of yet.

"Get them out!" Matt directed as he took the small boy from the older woman and hurried outside with him in his arms. Since he was white and the other four were black, he had to ask who his parents were.

"Casey, what's going on?"

"Think he might have been in there care," Matt stated as he sat George down on one of the waiting stretchers; Voight and Boden hovering a few feet away. "Hey there…I'm Matt. Do you know where your parents are?"

"Want my daddy."

"Was your daddy inside with you?"

"No. Where is he?"

"What's his name?"

"Kelly."

"Kelly…Severide?" Matt dared to ask as Voight's jaw instantly slackened and he and Boden traded shock glances. He quickly looked around and saw Joe by the other ambulance with his family.

"I'll get him," Voight volunteered as Matt let the medic check out the young boy.

He looked up at Boden in wonder. "Did you know sir?"

"I did not," Boden replied in truth. "He must have a damn good reason for not telling us about this boy."

"Is Kelly okay? Where is he? I called him to tell him about the fire," Joe stated in haste as Matt's brow furrowed. "Chief Boden?"

"Sir. Matt Casey. I work with Kelly Severide. I need you to tell me who this boy is?" Matt interjected.

"He didn't tell you?" Joe asked in surprise as he looked down at George who looked up in fright and then instantly shot out his arms and grabbed onto Joe. Joe hoisted him in his arms as Matt took off his heavy jacket and put it around the trembling boy; Trudy rushing up to them.

"Is George okay?"

"You know who he is?" Voight asked Trudy who instantly displayed an impish expression; Mouch walking up to them.

"Yes."

"Does Erin know?" Voight asked a bit gruffly.

"Not my secret to tell," she stated firmly. "Is he okay?"

"A bit of smoke inhalation but he's unharmed," the medic confirmed.

"I need to take him to Kelly," Joe stated in haste. "He trusts me. You gotta let me go to Med."

"I'll take him," Voight said as he looked at Trudy with a tight lipped expression.

"Go," Boden directed as he looked at Matt. "You too. Kelly will want to hear from you that the rest are okay. Joe, your family will be safe and will meet you at Med."

"We're…homeless now…all of us," he lamented as he turned, with George in his grasp and looked at the now charred and water sogged building. Joe turned back to Boden with a heavy frown.

"We'll take care of this Joe, just go take the boy to Med. I'll come by later."

"Trudy, what's going on?" Mouch asked his wife in wonder.

"I'll tell you later. Can you let me know when it's safe to go in there?"

"You want to go in there?" Mouch asked in shock.

"Randy, honey…it's all they have."

"Okay, I'll check. Hold on."

Trudy watched the other ambulance take it's leave and can only hope that Kelly had already told Erin about his son or their reunion at Med would be strained at best.

XXXXXXXX

Erin could only stand back in miserable silence and watch while Kelly was rushed into the ER examination room; Will giving her a firm nod before he too disappeared from view. She paced with anxious steps, glancing up at the small windows every so often to see if there was anyone who would be coming to give her an update on Kelly's condition.

"Come on…" she urged as she continued her useless pacing. Her mind raced to find a reason as to why Kelly would just rush into some strange building without gear and not giving much thought to the fact that he could have been killed.

"What's he not telling me?" Erin muttered as Will finally emerged with a somewhat relieved expression. "Will?"

"He's going to be okay. Took in some smoke inhalation. A few cuts and scrapes and some burns to his hands and face. He's really anxious to know how the family is doing."

"Can I see him?"

"Course."

Erin hurried toward Kelly's room and pulled the little curtain back and looked at his panicked expression.

"Did they all get out?"

"What is going on? Who are they that you would risk your life for them?" Erin asked in wonder.

"Erin…" Kelly started as his mind started to race with panicked thoughts as he raced to find the right way to tell her about the real reason he risked his life – and for who. _His son._

But just as he was about to tell her about George Severide, the large ER doors to Chicago Med and in walked, Joe with George in his grasp; his family on one side and Hank Voight and Matt Casey on the other.

Erin followed Kelly's gaze and watched a look of panic turn to relief but she was at a loss as to who the strangers were heading toward her.

Then before she could ask Kelly if he knew those people, one word resounded through the whole area and forced her world to grind to a sudden halt.

"Daddy!" George shouted as struggled out of Joe's grasp and ran into Kelly's waiting arms.

"Thank God," Kelly whispered as he wrapped his arms tightly around his son, hugged him close and then slowly stood up and looked at Erin with a sheepish expression.

"Daddy? What's…going on Kelly? Who is this…_boy_?" Erin asked in instant confusion.

"Erin…this is my son…George. He was uh…with Joe."

"George, say hi to Erin."

George looked up at Erin and offered her a small smile and hello as he offered his little hand to her.

Her voice instantly caught in her throat as her hand took his little one in hers and gave it a small squeeze. "Hey," she managed softly as Kelly's eyes begged her for forgiveness.

"Matt, what's going on?" Gabby asked in a soft whisper as she joined her husband who was still beside Joe and his family; Voight a few meters from Erin and Kelly.

"That…is Kelly's son George. We pulled him out of the fire along with that family," Matt gestured with his head toward Joe.

"Son?"

"Yeah," he answered with a small frown as looked at the distressed expression on his friend's face. "I don't know the whole story – yet."

Kelly looked at all the faces around him as George snuggled into the crook of his father's neck. "I uh…I guess I have some explaining to do," he started as he looked at Joe who offered a sympathetic expression. "Thanks Joe…for keeping him safe."

"You take care Kelly. Come see me when you're done here."

He turned back to Erin; everyone else fading into a blur. "I wanted to tell you," he started as Voight turned and ushered the rest of the team to give them some privacy and after closing the curtain behind him; left the three of them closed off from the world around them.

"Is he really…" Erin started and then stopped as Kelly's expression instantly deflated. "Why didn't you tell me? Does this have to do with your father's death?" She dared to inquire. "Or…who's his mother? Does she live…around here?" Her mind raced with hundreds of questions.

As much as Kelly didn't like talking about Lesley Shay in front of his son, he knew he had to tell Erin the truth – he owed her at least that much.

"George you okay?" Kelly asked softly as he kissed the top of his son's head and slowly eased himself back down onto the small examination table.

As much as she hated to see him cringe from obvious pain, she had to know the truth about George's mother and why Kelly hadn't told her the truth right from the start.

Kelly pulled his borrowed phone and then searched the internet for the first article on Shay's death. "This…was her."

Erin quickly took the phone and then started to read the article and stopped. She had seen that face and that name before – in her search from the other night on anyone connected with Benny Severide's death. "She was…I've read about her," she started softly as Kelly looked up in defeat. "I'm so sorry."

"Dad's last words were for us to leave town. When I came here…I wasn't sure who was following or might find us and if they found him…and took him then…they…"

"Would use him against you," she interjected with a small head shake. "I wish you had just told me."

"I wanted to. I did but…"

"But what Kelly? You didn't even try!" Erin stated with a small huff before she looked down at George who looked up with a sad expression.

"I didn't think you'd want kids!" Kelly rushed as Erin's eyes slightly widened. "Sorry for shouting."

"I…" she tried before her words caught in her mouth and she felt her eyes welling. Then before Kelly could say another word, she stepped backward, pushed through the curtain and left him alone with George; his heart instantly deflating.

"I should have told her sooner," Kelly whispered as he rocked George in his grasp. A few seconds later, Matt appeared and he felt a small twinge of relief. "I should have told everyone. Boden pissed?"

"Figures you had your reasons. Kelly…"

"His mother was killed in Philly and then my dad. We came out here…I just wasn't sure how things would work out. I never meant to hurt or deceive anyone."

"I think Erin's in shock."

"Think she hates me," Kelly groaned as he slowly stood up. "George, this is Matt. We work together."

George muttered hello and then sank back into his father's strong grasp.

"Hey George," Matt smiled as he tenderly brushed the boy's face. "Trust me, she doesn't hate you. Voight on the other hand…he's still outside."

"Course he is. How's Joe?"

"He's a bit shaken up but okay. They're all okay. He said that they were in the backroom when he heard someone come in the front door. He went to check them out but he said someone put something in front of the door and then he smelt smoke. He tried to get out but wasn't able and then he called you. Glad you got there when you did."

"Yeah…me too. Matt…"

"Get some rest. Tomorrow…come into work and then tell the rest of the team. They're your family now. Whatever is going on; let them help you. Let me help you."

"Thanks man…I mean it. Thank you," Kelly said as Voight's face appeared as he stepped into the small room.

"See you tomorrow," Matt said as he took his leave.

"I didn't mean to not tell Erin. I don't blame her for walking out on me…on us and being pi…mad," he corrected as George looked up at Voight with a small frown.

"Does this have to do with the case?"

"Yes. If they find me…they find him. Can't take that chance."

"Get some rest…come by the precinct tomorrow and tell me what's going on."

"I…okay," Kelly replied with a small nod. "About Erin…"

"The one thing I have learned about Erin is…" Voight started as he pulled back the curtain and Kelly saw Erin standing a few meters away. "I let her make up her own mind. See you tomorrow Severide."

With George still in his grasp, Kelly slowly headed toward her with a wondering expression. "Erin…I'm so…"

"You've had a long day and he's had quite the scare. I should take you…"

"Home?" Kelly retorted with a sad huff. "That place that burned down today…that _was_ my home," he told her weakly as her heart instantly drooped.

"What? I uh…okay then, we'll go to mine."

He looked at her in surprise but was too tired to argue so just nodded as the three of them headed toward the entrance of Chicago Med.

"And then…you can tell me the _whole_ story."

* * *

**A/N:** the truth is now out there. Once Erin hears the whole story what will happen to the three of them? And who really set the fire? Are they closing in on Kelly? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	9. Laying it all on the Line

**Title: Chasing the Future  
****Chapter 9 – Laying it all on the Line**

* * *

"Is he okay?" Erin asked softly as Kelly exited her bedroom and then wandered into her kitchen and leaned against the wall. He looked rough and she could see the small scuffs along with a few cuts and burns and knew he was about to collapse himself. George had lost the sleep battle in the ride over and Kelly didn't have the heart to wake him after the trying day.

"For now. I'll just let him sleep for a bit and then we'll go and let you get some sleep."

"Kelly…where are you going to go? Voight told me that was your home. Doubt he'd just pull that out of the air. But you tell me…that place was a shelter. I know it because Trudy volunteers there. Was that…really your home?"

Kelly let out a heavy sigh before he slowly nodded his head and then lifted his sapphire eyes in defeat. "I'm not who you think I am."

"What does that mean?"

"I have nothing! I'm a single father with a son to a murdered mother and grandfather and what few things I left Philly with were lost in the fire today. Why do you think I tried to back off?"

"Kelly…"

"I was ashamed. I wanted to wait until I got back on my feet and had something…well better than a duffle bag full of used clothing to show for myself!"

Erin's lips pursed as she neared him and then within a few inches just looked up at his tormented expression with a soft glance. She leaned in closer and then kissed him tenderly on the cheek and then reached out and took one of his bandaged hands in his.

"You deserve better."

"Guess you don't know me well enough to know that _I decide_ what I deserve," she retorted with a small smirk as his jaw slightly slackened.

"When Shay was killed I uh…I became paranoid," Kelly huffed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and then started to slightly falter.

"You shoulda stayed in med."

"I just need a coffee and to rest a bit and then we'll leave. I'll be okay."

"Just worry about the coffee for now," Erin insisted as she put on a pot of fresh caffeine and then sat down across from him. "You can trust me," she told him warmly as she leaned forward and clasped his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Please…trust me."

"Lesley was amazing," he said with a proud smile. "There is so much of her tenacity in him. I just wish…damn I knew…I knew that day, the day she died, that it wasn't just an accident. I know dad was close and I know that's why he was killed."

"Voight will find something. He will get to the bottom of this, you don't know how persistent and persuasive he is."

"Think I have an idea," Kelly retorted with a small smirk. "I just need to know what Mac has found. Erin, I have nothing. After her death I had to cover all the bills and we were still trying to catch up on a few things and then because of George's daycare being so close to the house, I never took him out but then with just one income…I asked dad for a small loan but that ran out fast and after a while I hated to be that son…that burden."

"I doubt he'd ever have viewed you as that."

"That's what he said and was so good to George. We left…everything behind. That loft had so much and now…it's all just gone. Erin, how could I tell you…Boden…the team that I'm homeless? Someone would say something and then DCS would be called and they'd take away my son! That's why I can't stay!" Kelly blurted as he started to pull away. But her hands quickly clamped down on his and held him in place. "Erin…that's why I didn't tell you. I didn't know if the next call you were going to make would be to DCS."

"I give you my word…no one is going to take George away from you. No one."

His throat caught as he offered her a small smile but then let his brow furrow heavily. "I lost her…I can't lose him and today…I nearly did."

"You think whoever killed Lesley and your father set that fire?"

"I don't know. But if it was…then they found us and we…Erin we need to leave. We will leave to keep everyone safe."

"Leave? Where are you going to go? You just said that everything you owned was lost tonight. And who's going to keep you two safe? You can't run from guys like these!"

"Joe and his family nearly died because of me!" Kelly growled as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his weary face with tired hands. "If they had died…his mother…his kids…him…I'd be to blame!"

"I know Joe and he's no coward. He saw something in you and he wanted to help."

"He could have died!"

"But he didn't and now he and his family are safe."

"And homeless!"

"It won't be that way for long. Stick around 51 and you'll learn just what kind of family you have."

Kelly shook his head as he finally took a sip of the hot coffee. "It's...good."

"Glad to hear it. Let me help you both."

"Just wanted so much more for him. A real home. Two loving parents. Toys, books, school…friends. Not moving around, not living out of a duffle bag and not knowing if our next meal is coming from over a counter or within a dumpster."

Erin's heart instantly caught at his last words and she found herself tormented to think about the two of them going back onto the street and that sweet little child having to wonder if he'll get a meal or not. It was almost too much emotion to bear. "You can't run."

"I can't stay here. I'll tell Voight to just text me. Erin, don't you get it? If I stay, anyone I'm around could be next. How can I knowingly put you, anyone from the team…med, your team, anyone I know in danger because I'm too stubborn to admit when I need to leave!"

"The safest place is for you to be around those you trust and who care about you and want to help."

"And risk more people losing everything they worked so hard for? I can't be the one responsible for that. I can't live with more guilt."

"You…you can't leave," Erin stated again as his lips pursed before he took another sip of coffee. "You need rest and George has been through a lot. You can't just up and run. We can help you."

"Sounds bad but I hope it was just some stupid robbery attempt at Joe's, but I can't take that chance. How the hell do I tell Joe that it could be my fault he and his family are now homeless! Erin, I can't do that."

"Daddy!"

Erin watched Kelly get up and dart into her bedroom, to see his beloved son thrashing about on the bed and gently gathered him into his arms. He pushed back some pain from his scuffed hands and arms; he didn't care, the pain didn't matter. Making sure his son was comforted was all that counted.

She quickly pulled her phone and texted both Voight. '_Kelly wants to leave town. We need to help him. We need to help him see Joe wasn't his fault and if it was the guys who are after him we need to stop them and fast. Help?'_

Kelly gently rocked his son as he started to fall back asleep and looked up to see Erin standing in the doorway. "He's okay. Small nightmare," he whispered as he kissed the top of his son's head; a kind gesture that instantly melted her heart. He tucked him back into the warm nest of blankets and then quietly left the room and headed into the living room and just slumped down onto the couch.

She gently eased herself down onto the same couch a few feet away and rested her elbow on the top edge of the couch and looked at him in concern. "Tell me about George."

Kelly looked up at him with a defeated expression before a small smile creased his brow. But then his expression clouded and her heart drooped. "I was going to tell you about him. I just didn't want pity and for me…Erin, I'm not into casual…well anything. With George in the picture; we um…we're a package deal. Get me…get him. Don't want him…you get it."

"Kelly…"

"I know right now, he's sweet and vulnerable and everyone wants to protect him and keep him safe and he's a draw. But he's work. Kids are work and he's not going away any time soon. I just…didn't want you to feel obligated in any way."

"I know that whatever I tell you, you'll think I'm saying it because it's what you think I should say or what you might want to hear. I get it. But that's not it. So instead of saying I don't want either of you to leave…I'll just try to prove that to you by my actions."

"Erin…"

"Really? You don't know better than to argue with a woman?" She retorted as he chuckled. "We don't need to talk about that right now. You just need to rest up so that tomorrow you can tell your team and then come meet with Voight and we'll make a plan to keep you both safe and draw out the baddies and end this for good. And then…" she paused as her hand slipped down into his, "we can move on to more important things. Like making a happy future for all of us."

"A happy future…I'd like that."

"Please stay here tonight. Where else are you going to go?"

"We've managed before," he signed as he leaned forward and rubbed his weary face in his hands and then looked at her with a small frown. "I wanted to tell you I did. But I didn't want you to feel obligated. I still don't."

"You think too much," she replied kindly. "It's not charity either. Just call it kind hospitality. Let me help you. Please."

He looked at her pleading expression and found himself wanting to give in. _You know you don't want to leave…ever…_his inner voice whispered as he finally nodded in resignation. "Thank you."

"Course and don't worry about Joe. Trust me, Boden will help them."

"Erin…"

"Look…" she interrupted as she pulled her phone and showed a text from Boden to Voight that Voight sent her.

_'Hank, Joe and his family are staying with us until they can rebuild or find a new place to call home. Tell Kelly not to worry.'_

Kelly instantly felt some semblance of peace start to cover him but it was quickly replaced with guilt over another family's life torn apart because of something he might have done.

"You hafta promise me right now…if I fall asleep that you'll be here in the morning. Just…I don't want you to just run okay?"

"Too tired right now."

"In a few hours…when he wakes or whatever, just promise me," her voice almost pleaded as he reached out and gently grasped her hand. "Promise me you'll be here."

"Complicated."

"It doesn't have to be," she told him softly as his brow furrowed.

"It's going to be complicated."

"Let's just get through tonight okay? We can worry about the future tomorrow."

"Thought that would be my line. You're making it too easy on me."

"Sometimes the truth doesn't hurt."

His heart basked in the reassuring tone but his brain still worried that something would happen to her and he would once again be to blame for someone else in his life being taken from him without him being able to save them.

"Get some rest okay?"

"Okay," he finally resigned too tired to keep trying to convince both of them that this just wouldn't work out in the long run and that he didn't want her to try to make him feel better just to make him feel better. But then he just couldn't help how emotions worked, and so in spite of his own insecurity, reached over and kissed her on the cheek and gave her a warm smile before he slowly pushed himself up and headed into her bedroom, where his son was still asleep. He heard George muttering to himself, but as soon as he gently eased in beside him and pulled the little boy into his strong grasp, the little whimpers stopped and he fell into a more restful slumber.

Kelly, on the other hand wasn't as fortunate as George, as his mind stayed awake hours into the night, replaying the day's events from Joe's frantic phone call, to the nearly deadly fire, to his confession to Matt, his conversation with Voight and finally his discussion with Erin. Once again, his life was turned upside down, mired in turmoil and people he cared about were getting hurt and he was at the heart of the reason. He knew she meant well but he knew if he didn't leave – she could pay with her life and he wasn't about to lose another woman he loved.

So with that he scribbled two words onto a small note, gently lifted the window, gathered up his son and stole off into the dark of night.

XXXXXXXX

_"How about you and I meet, and we each tell each other what we can't tell each other over the phone?"_

He had had many late night meetings in darkened alleys, and although those usually involved hardened criminals and the people that could put them away, this meeting would have far more emotional consequences.

"How the hell are you Hank?"

"Charlie, doing good. You?" Hank Voight extended his hand to his friend from the Philly PD and gestured for the two of them to head into the back of a small building.

"Fine. How's Erin?"

"She's good. She's part of the reason I'm here."

"She's involved with the death of Lesley Shay?" Detective Charlie Barns asked in shock.

"I just need some answers. I tried to get a hold of Mac but he's not calling me back. What's going on?"

"Mac?"

"Detective Mac Lester. Know him?" Hank pushed.

"Hank…Mac Lester is dead," Charlie stated gravely as Voight looked up in shock.

"What? How?"

"Died in a botched mugging, but the brass didn't push too hard to solve it. Found it odd, but then I found out what he was working on and I knew it was murder and a cover-up. The deaths of Lesley Shay and Benny Severide. Whatever he found got him killed, almost as soon as he found it. And the texts sent to Kelly's email were from a ghosted IP address."

"How deep does this go Charlie?"

"From what Benny Severide found out, I think almost all the way to the top. I'm not sure, but someone high up enough to get cops killed and close the file without an investigation. That warehouse fire where Shay was killed, was a piss poor job of arson."

"Meaning what? It wasn't meant to kill her?"

"Meaning Severide found evidence that it was meant to kill them all; the whole company that went in. From what I found out, no one should have walked away from that but it was botched and the building didn't come down as it was supposed to. I found texts and memos but all from unnamed accounts. The name on the accounts or the sender is what Benny was trying to find out. Got him killed Hank. Whoever it is, is playing for keeps and Kelly and the boy are next. They'll stop at nothing and mow down anyone in their path."

Voight just offered a curse under his breath as he watched Charlie pull out a small file. "Does anyone know you're here?"

"I don't know. Hank, this could expose some top brass and they'll do anything to keep their names in the shadows."

"What was in that warehouse?"

"It was a front for laundering money that was supposedly destroyed in busts; the stuff that we normally incinerate. Some bum saw them trying to set the place on fire and called it in before the whole place could be rigged. Kelly's house was the first to respond and they bore the brunt. Most of them bought the phony story about it being faulty writing but Severide just kept pushing. He went back to the scene and he found stuff. Stuff that could put whoever at the top away."

"And now Kelly's in the middle of it," Hank stated dryly.

"Son's as persistent as his old man was. Kelly's a good man, Hank, but he's in over his head on this. They'll stop at nothing to put away anyone who knows their dirty little secret and he's the last man standing and they don't care who's standing beside him."

"You need to give me what you have."

"Someone's made a play for Severide. They're here right? That's why you called?"

"Not sure but someone went after the home he was living in today. Nearly killed the whole family."

"These bastards are ruthless, Hank. They'll take his son and use him to get to Severide and then kill them both. I don't know who's here from Philly but if someone has sent cops, they'll know how to find him before he has a chance to get out of town."

"Not on my watch."

"Yeah Mac thought that too," Charlie replied with a huff as he handed Hank a small packet; Hank pausing before he took it. "You think I'm in on this?" Charlie asked gruffly.

"I call you and the next day Severide's temporary home goes up in flames. If you didn't make the call then whatever line you answered on is bugged," Hank concluded as Charlie cursed under his breath.

"I'm clean Hank, I swear on my family, I am not mixed up in this. You gotta trust me. I came here on my own, risk of everything."

"Charlie…"

"Just before I left I told Maggie to take the girls and get out of state and get to a motel. Not to come back for a few days. I can't risk contact if my phone is being bugged and tracked. Take this Hank. It's all I have. I'll keep trying to work it on my end but I gotta be discreet. Where is Severide now?"

"He's with…someone from my team. Charlie…"

"We need to get him tonight and get him to a safe house. If you said there was a fire…was Kelly there."

"Course he was there. It was because of him we knew about George and…"

"And then what?"

"He went to Med and then to Erin's."

"Call your team; we need to get there now."

"Charlie, level with me."

"Hank, if they are here and we don't get there soon, they'll all be dead."

Erin's mind pulled her from her sleepy stupor as she tried to force her eyes open and reach for her phone. "Hey…sorry was sleeping," she stated in a sleepy tone. "Hank? What's goi…"

"_Where's Kelly?"_

"He's in my bedroom, with George. Both asleep, why, what's going on?" She asked suddenly awake; her heart rate rising.

_"Get dressed and get everyone ready and downstairs into the laundry. I've called the team and we're almost there."_

"We? What's going on? What did you find?"

_"Mac? Kelly's PD friend is dead and they're coming for him and the boy tonight. They'll kill them and you if you're there."_

"Okay I…" Erin said as she pushed herself up off the couch and headed for her bedroom. "Kelly…" she started only to offer a small gasp in shock. "NO!"

_"Erin, what's going on?"_

"Kelly and George are gone!" She exclaimed in horror as she picked up the little note on the bed that said _'I'm sorry'_ and felt her heart sink as she rushed toward the open window. "They're…" she started only to hurry back to her main living room to her shoes and coat when she heard footsteps outside her front locked front door. "Oh no…someone's…"

"Erin? Erin!" Voight shouted as he heard a sudden burst of gunfire ringing over the phone. "ERIN!"

"We're too late," Charlie whispered in remorse as they neared Erin's apartment.

* * *

**A/N:** yikes! Course I had to make our couple connect to up the emotional stakes for all of them but had to bring in some more action and suspense and move the angst a long a bit more. Please do review before you go and thanks so much! Oh and I hope you all liked my little lindseride one shot (posted now) 'Starting Over'.


	10. Manhunt!

**Title: Chasing the Future  
****Chapter 10 – Manhunt!**

* * *

Erin had only seconds before the world before her erupted in gunfire. She dropped her phone as she dove for her gun and started to fire back. But time wasn't on her side and she knew she had to get out and fast. So she bolted for her bedroom door, slammed it shut behind her and despite being in her pajamas and not wearing any shoes, she lunged onto the fire escape and frantically started to climb down.

"There!" Someone shouted just as she reached the bottom and then pressed her body against the cold stone wall as gunfire sprayed around her. She heard sirens approaching and knew the men above her were out of time and for that she was grateful.

As soon as the gunfire stopped, she wasted no time in pulling away from the side of the building and racing around to the front, feet bare but gun in hand.

"Erin!" Hank shouted as his car came to a screeching halt and he and Charlie bolted toward her.

"I'm fine but they're still in the building!"

Hank looked at Charlie with a frown. "Go. You can't be here. They can't see you."

"I can't just sit out a fight. I'll be careful. Go."

"Halstead what's your twenty?" Voight asked on his radio as the three of them raced into Erin's apartment building.

_"One minute out."_

Erin listened as Voight gave the rest of the team further instructions, but her mind raced with panic more for Kelly and George. "Hank, they're gone!"

Voight looked down at her bare feet and then up at her anguished expression but knew to argue with her about her chief concern of worry was a lost cause. "You have no shoes. Wait here!" Voight directed as he radioed the rest of the team to cover the back and the front.

"Hurry Halstead!" Erin barked under her breath as she leaned against the cool brick building and cursed as time seemed to take an eternity to pass before the rest of her team arrived and swarmed into the building. Erin rushed inside with Voight and back up to her apartment, while the rest of the team continued to search the area; Charlie back into the shadows before anyone could see he was there; an hour later, back on a plane to Philly to continue his search for the person behind the deaths.

"Did you find them?" Erin asked in desperation as Jay hurried back into her apartment about twenty minutes later.

"No. I called Hailey as she has a few CI's in this area that are connected with the underground scene. They might hear something and she'll let us know."

"Okay…okay," Erin muttered as she looked at Voight in misery.

"I called Matt and Boden. They haven't heard or seen him but will join us in looking for them. Did he say where they might go?"

"LA," Erin whispered in sorrow as the team paused in what they were doing and looked at her with pensive expressions. "That's what he said earlier. He had to get out of town. Just keep…on the run. Keep moving."

"With a kid, he'll make an easy target," Hank mentioned matter-of-factly as Erin's brows knitted. "That's a fact and I doubt Kelly's an expert at disappearing. He'll make a mistake. We just need to find him before they do," he huffed as he radioed to the street. "We'll find them."

"Already got the team back at the house working on the camera footage for the area."

"Good maybe they'll pick up Severide and his kid too. Alright listen up…" Hank Voight's gruff voice directed the team to look at him for their next move.

But Erin's mind was spiraling out of control with worry and panic. She kept trying to text Kelly's temporary number, over and over, but to no avail. The same message kept replaying over and over … _"the number you are trying to reach is no longer in service."_

He had pulled the chip on the temporary phone and was gone. "Come on Kelly…please pick up…where are you!" She whispered as she pulled away from the team and wandered over to the kitchen and looked at the two coffee mugs on the counter and felt her heart sink.

_'Everyone I care about has been killed. I can't afford to lose George…Erin…if something happened to you…I wouldn't forgive myself.'_

"He's gone…they both are," she whispered as Hank neared and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"We will find them. We have the airports, bus and rail covered. I need you to be strong right now and so do they. Think back…did he say anything?"

"He uh…Hank he has…no money. He can't use a credit card because they'll find him…he said that. I don't uh…don't think he'd hitch with George but um…" her voice trailed off as her lips slightly quivered. "I think he'll lie low for tonight and then…Hank we need to find them before the morning."

"We have a call out….teams are looking but we aren't the only ones. Charlie had to go back home. He thinks that someone high up in the Philly PD and the Philly FD are connected to the deaths of Leslie Shay and Benny Severide and now…Mac Lester."

"Kelly will be next on that list if we don't find them," she managed softly. "Where would you go if you were on the run and trying to stay out of the public eye?"

"And didn't know the city very well?" Hank added as the rest of the team neared them.

"Shelters?" Jay suggested.

"He won't take the chance," Hank pondered as he slowly headed toward the window and stared out into the dark of night. He looked at his worried reflection and then shook his head. "Time's not on our side."

_Come on Kelly…where are you?_

XXXXXXXX

"Where are we going daddy?" George asked as he clung to his father's neck.

Kelly bit back his pain from earlier in the day as he pushed them further into the night. He wasn't sure where to go, but knew he had to find a place to lie low for the night and then find a way to head west as soon as there was some light in the sky.

"We need to find a place to sleep."

"Why?"

"We just need to. A safe place."

"Want mommy."

"Yeah…me too," Kelly whispered as he slowed his pace a little as he felt his heart rate starting to beat a bit more painfully in his tender chest. He knew the L train had a part where it was underground but wished he had paid more attention when Matt had showed him the ins and outs and felt his face cringe.

_'51 is your family now. If bad things are going to happen, let them help you. They're stronger than you think and will help you get through anything.'_

Trudy's words rang in his head as he continued to slow his pace and try to get his breathing under control. He spied a service door that he hoped would take him to the train, where he hoped he could just slip on and ride to the other end of the city and then find a way out of town.

He elbowed his way through the door and then paused once inside as he heard his son whimper and now questioned his actions and if they were actually the right thing to do.

_'I want to help you Kelly. Please let me help you…please promise me you'll be here in the morning.'_

"She'll hate me now for sure," Kelly huffed as he stumbled toward a small alcove and looked for a place to put down his son. But here was only the cold, dirty ground and instantly his brain started to chastise him for leaving. He wasn't aware of the showdown that went down at Erin's and so told himself that she was safer with him not there.

_'You have all of 51 and 21 on your side and that means the whole force. Kelly, you don't have to run. You're safe here.'_

Her words sounded so calm and reassuring that he once again found himself questioning his actions for leaving in the middle of the night. He spied a bathroom that said out of order and hurried toward it. He jimmied the lock and was able to get himself and George inside and then lock the door behind them. He quickly checked the stalls to make sure they were somewhat clean and there were no rats before he took off his jacket, put it onto the floor and then took his son onto his lap and held him close.

"Shhh just close your eyes and try to sleep," Kelly whispered as he felt his body start to shiver. As tired as he was, he knew he had to stay awake for both their sakes and was thankful for a few hours rest at Erin's. But as he heard George's whimpers his heart started to break.

He pulled out his real phone and stared at the blank face plate. He was tempted to turn it on and tell Erin where he was, but knew as soon as he did, he'd be found and they'd be killed. _A pay phone? At least tell her you're okay and you have to leave to keep her safe_, his brain tried to reason.

Kelly leaned his cheek on the top of his son's head and briefly closed his eyes and replayed the scene in Erin's apartment with the two of them on the couch – just talking. It wasn't a big moment but then he remembered Shay had told him that the important things in life weren't made up of one or two big moments, but lots of little ones that came together to form bigger moments and that's what counted most.

Fatigue finally caught up with him and he found himself fighting to keep his eyes open but losing the battle and collapsing into sleep on the bathroom floor.

XXXXXXXX

_"How's Erin?"_

"She's fine but worried about Kelly and George. Charlie…"

_"Don't worry Hank, I wasn't seen. I saw the direction they ran and told the uni's but then left it up to them. I'm guessing they got away?"_

"For now," Voight replied firmly. "You watch your six okay? These guys are playing for keeps."

_"I'll let you know as soon as I find something on the guys out there."_

Hank hung up and then looked at Erin who stared out the window as the police car slowly meandered the quiet, dark streets.

"We really connected tonight…or at least I thought we did," Erin stated with a slight sour note.

"You probably did, which is why he thought he had to leave."

"I told him he was safe and we could help him."

"And then your place was shot up."

"Okay so not my best promise," she groaned as they headed toward a more seedy part of town. "I made him promise…he said he'd be there in the morning."

"He knew what you wanted to hear," he replied as she grimaced. "He trusted a cop in Philly and now he's out here and that cop is dead."

"Never knew you to be the voice of reason," Erin deadpanned as they neared one of the L station stops. She cast a glum expression out the window and felt her heart sink deeper and deeper with each turn of the tire.

"Kelly's been on the run for a few weeks, he knows where to hide and how to keep his son safe."

"These guys are playing for keeps. What are…" she paused as he brought the car to a stop outside a fenced off entrance into one of the underground tunnel stations. "Did you see them?"

"No but look at the fence. Does it look like someone might have gone through it. Let's go take a closer look."

She wasted no time in pushing herself from the car and hurrying toward the fence. Sure enough it looked like it was pushed open a few feet, enough for someone, or two someone's to fit through and disappear into the darkness ahead. "Good eye."

"Years of looking for what doesn't belong," he quipped as he called the rest of the team to give them a heads up and ask for updates.

Erin pulled a small flashlight and then looked down and let a small gasp escape her lips. "Hank!" She called as he hurried to her side and looked down at the end of the spotlight. Both of them stared at the set of large footprints and the set of smaller right beside and then just one set. "He must have picked up George."

"Let's go. Halstead…" Hank started into his radio as Erin started to pick up the pace. She reached the stairs and hurried down; her heart now racing at top speed. She landed at the bottom and overheard a radio call that made her heart stop cold.

_"Dispatch. I found some guy with a kid passed out on the bathroom floor. Door was jimmied open. I think I'll call DCES. This guy could be high or dead. I'll keep you posted."_

"Go," Hank nodded to Erin who hurried past the now startled security guard.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"No calls are going to be made. We'll take it from here."

"Officer…"

"_Sargent,_" Hank Voight interjected gruffly; an action that made the security guard bristle. "We'll take it from here."

"You know those two?"

"They are witnesses on the run for a grisly murder. Call dispatch back and tell them you were mistaken; they have already moved on."

Erin slowly pushed the bathroom door open and felt her heart sink further than she thought possible. "Kelly…" she whispered in misery as George started to stir. She quickly kneeled down by their side, just as George started to squirm.

With sleep still in his eyes, Kelly started to get agitated that they had found them and George would be taken from him.

"Kelly…it's me…it's me! It's Erin!"

"Wh…Erin…" he stammered as he shook himself fully awake and then looked down at George who settled down as soon as he saw it was Erin. "No you can't…you can't be here…" he insisted as he heard shuffling toward the door and bristled once more.

"No…you can't. It's no place for a kid," Hank stated as Kelly looked up in shock. "We get why you ran but you're safer with us."

"Can you take me to LA?"

"No," Hank replied firmly as he helped Kelly stand up; Erin grasping and cradling George in her arms and hugging him close. "This ends here…on our turf."

"Come on," Erin whispered as Kelly looked over just as she planted a kiss on George's head; his head resting on her shoulder. "Let's go home."

"I don't have a home."

"Yes you do."

He was tired and out of options and knew it would be just a matter of time, especially with his limited funds, for him to find a secure place for him and his son to disappear for good. But as he gazed upon his son, tenderly nestled in her arms his heart swelled and he finally listened to the voice inside his head – _trust these people…it's time to stop running…it's time to end this for good._

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone…sorry it took so long to get this out but blame real life…I have no other excuse but that. Ugh. I hope you all liked this update and now that our little family are back together, how are they going to end this hunt? And how will they start their new future as a family? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	11. Taking back the Future

**Title: Chasing the Future  
****Chapter 11 – Taking back the Future**

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Hope everyone is keeping well and safe no matter what part of the world you are in. So sorry for the long delay but lost some friends in Italy from Covid so inspiration just wasn't to be found as the family is trying to cope with that plus isolation here and changes to work, school and life! I hope this chapter is okay and thanks in advance if you are still with us.

* * *

"He's back asleep," Kelly stated as he walked into Matt's kitchen; Matt and Gabby at the table, Voight on the phone and Jay beside the front window, keeping a lookout while the rest of the team, waited in the shadows, in their cars for further instructions.

"You need rest too," Erin mentioned as she pulled away from the side of the table and headed toward him with a concerned expression on her face. "I'm glad you're still here."

"I wanted to run, but you're right," Kelly mentioned in a low tone as he glanced up at the team and then back at her with settled expression. "I don't know anyone out here and now…you were right, 51 is home. He stated as glanced up at Matt who gave him a firm nod and then back at Erin with a tender smile. "I want my son to have a chance to grow up with his father. I don't want to mess that up."

"You're not going to lose him."

"Erin, if someone did call DCFS then…"

"Then they'll have to go through us," Voight interrupted as he neared them. "Okay so we have a CI who saw our guys go into one of the tunnels and he's following them now at a discreet distance."

"They won't give up that easily," Matt piped up as Voight nodded and Jay tossed Erin a concerned glance.

"No but at least we can now predict their moves and set a trap so they come to us."

"Well we know these guys have no trouble doing things in broad daylight," Jay deadpanned, referring to the brazen firebombing of Joe's home.

"And we can use that to our advantage."

"So…how do we spring a trap where we get them and keep everyone else safe?" Erin pondered as she looked at Kelly and then at Voight.

"We put Kelly and George on a bus to LA."

"What?" Kelly asked in shock as Voight's lips slightly twitched.

"Don't worry we'll be with you every step of the way," Voight told them as he headed for the table with Kelly and Erin in tow. He picked up the radio and placed it on the table so the rest of the team could hear. "Alright…here is what we're gonna do."

About an hour later, Erin wandered into the small bedroom where Kelly sat on the bed and eased herself down beside him. "You know that we'll have you covered right?"

"Just wish I didn't have to take George, but I know if I don't, they'll suspect something."

"I wish there was another way and if there was, Hank would have found it but there isn't."

"So, he thinks he knows who's behind all this in Philly?"

"He's not sure. He thinks so but we need the guys chasing you to fess up."

"And if they don't?" Kelly countered as Erin slightly smirked. "What?"

"You don't know him that well yet. Hank's pretty good at getting people to tell him what he needs to hear."

"I just want this all to be over," Kelly huffed as he leaned forward, rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Me too," she agreed as her hand rested on his back and gently rubbed it.

"And…after this is over?" He asked, leaving the question hanging in the air for her to answer as he slowly lifted himself up and looked at her in concern. "Erin, I don't want you to stay with me because you feel guil…" he started only to have her plant a quick kiss on his lips and pull back with a small smile.

"I want to be here. With you and him, right now and for the long haul."

"You sure? Because I don't want just a one night…I know, not exactly the thing a girl wants to hear. But…"

"But you have to think about George and I get that. I'm done with casual encounters. I want something serious, long term."

"Me too," he agreed as he hand slipped into hers and held it firmly. "I just hope this all plays out like Voight says it will."

For the first time in days, she hears his voice waver and felt him slightly shudder.

"It's time to take back the future," she whispered as she leaned in closer.

This time his hand slipped upward, gently cupped her cheek and brought her mouth to his; their lips pressing against each other in a heated showdown for a few blissful seconds before they heard someone approaching and quickly pulled back; their hands, however, remaining clasped together.

Matt walked past the room and whispered goodnight before he disappeared into his own bedroom and closed the door.

"I should let you get some sleep," Erin stated as she slowly stood up and looked down at him with a warm expression. "This will work."

"We'll make sure it does," he agreed as he stood up and then pulled her into his grasp, wrapped his arms around her and held her close for a few more seconds before letting go.

"I'll wake you up in a few hours."

"Okay," Kelly replied as Erin turned to leave. "Erin…are you sure that after…"

"Kelly, if you asked me to marry you right now, I would say yes," she quickly interrupted with a wink. She could only stifle a giggle as his expression instantly turned to shock as she left the room.

"What was that all about?"

"Kelly asked me to marry him," Erin retorted to Jay.

"What? Here?"

"And that's odd? You asked Hailey to marry you as you were wrestling a perp."

"Okay first of…what did you say?" Jay stammered his reply.

"So…you ready for your bus trip?"

"Er-in," Jay groaned as he shook his head. "And for the record it was Hailey wrestling the perp. Turned me on so much I just blurted it out."

"I don't need the details," Erin retorted with a smile. "But seriously…you ready?"

"Yeah. So…"

Kelly listened to the banter outside the room with a chuckle, before he closed the door and tried to get a few hours sleep. After that he'd wake up, wake up George and then be taken back to the tunnels – to the opposite end of the area the men were chasing him. Then he'd head for the bus station, heading to LA, where Jay, Adam and Antonio would already be on the bus, the rest would be ready to swoop in and stop the baddies before the tables could turn deadly. Of course he was worried; it wasn't just his life he had to be concerned about, it was George's also. He also worried that someone in Philly had already put things in motion with DCFS and even if he did survive the event tomorrow, he would be worried the authorities would take away his son on the ground that he didn't even have a bed for him to sleep in each night; no hot shower and no regular food intake. Sleep wouldn't be that forthcoming.

As he lay on his side, he listened to Erin's muffled voice, sometimes punctuated with a laugh and felt his heart settle. She was amazing and he knew that if he did actually leave for LA, for good, he'd be leaving behind someone that now owned a part of his heart. He couldn't imagine his life without her. But did she mean it? Would she say yes if he did ask her to marry him? He wanted something stable for his son and that meant getting married so he could prove to anyone that asked that he was in a legal relationship and his son would be protected and cared for if something happened to him. But married? Would she actually want that?

XXXXXXXX

When it came time to wake Kelly up, Erin's heart started to beat a bit faster as she thought about the fact that something could go wrong and she'd lose him forever. What if a stray bullet caught him in the head, neck or thigh? What if they couldn't get to the ambo in time? Gabby and Sylvie would be on standby, nearby, but out of view, but would they get there in time? And when this was all over then what? She knew Kelly wanted someone stable for his son and she said she would marry him, but was that the truth? Or just something said in the heat of the moment? But as she searched her heart, she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and getting married would ensure that stability that he needed for himself and his son. Plus, she reasoned the same as him, anyone who would call the authorities just to get back at him in some vengeful way, would run into that roadblock and be stopped.

"Erin?" Jay's voice broke into her thoughts. "You ready?"

"Let's do this," she replied with a firm nod as she looked up and saw Kelly in the doorway.

"Time to take back the future," Kelly agreed.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this was a bit of a short update, but I just wanted to focus on our couple growing together and their future plans and I needed to get over this little hump and get back into writing mode – it's been hard b/c of what's going on around us! So please do review before you go b/c something positive to read would be a welcome change and sooooo appreciated and hope you are still liking this little adventure! THANK YOU EVERYONE AND STAY HOME & STAY SAFE!


	12. Waiting to Exhale

**Title: Chasing the Future  
****Chapter 12 – Waiting to Exhale**

* * *

It almost felt like he was saying goodbye to her for the last time ever. But as he gave her one last kiss, he told himself that this was the first step in taking back his future – one with her and his son as a family.

"I'll be right there," Erin assured him as he offered her a small smile as she leaned in and kissed George on the cheek; to which the small boy offered her a warm smile and then held out his arms to give her a hug. For a few seconds her breath caught as she held the little boy close and instantly felt her eyes slightly mist as she looked up at Kelly with a frown.

"I don't want to lose either of you," she said so that only he could hear.

"Same," he simply replied as Voight appeared back in the doorway. "See you when the dust settles."

She swallowed back a small sob as she watched them disappear from view and her partner reemerge.

"You okay?"

"Just need this to be over."

"It will be soon enough," Jay tried to reassure her. "As soon as those guys show themselves, it's game over for them. Then Voight will help clean up the mess in Philly and you can get back to getting to know Kelly in a normal way."

He concluded with a small smirk that brought a somewhat strained smile to her face as she grabbed her jacket to cover her black bullet proof vest and headed for the door to go out. She took one last look at her apartment before she closed the door and said a small prayer that this would all be over and that Kelly and George could remain in her life for as long as possible. That prayer would be answered.

XXXXXXXX

"Where are we going daddy?" George asked in a sleepy tone.

Kelly hugged his son closer and wished that he could have gotten away with a doll, but there was none to be found and despite the fact that they had outfitted George with the smallest vest they could find, it still didn't give him any reassurance that they would be okay. But there was no other way and he wasn't about to let another officer offer up their child – one life was just as precious as the next.

"We're going to the tunnels George. Just to help out some…friends," he stated with a huff as he looked up at Matt who sat across from him in the dark van.

"It's going to be okay. I know that's just something to say, but I believe it."

"Working on the believing part," Kelly said with a frown. The rest of the distance to the tunnels was spent in contemplative silence; because as much as they wanted to think they had it all planned out and the upper hand would be theirs, they knew there was the chance that things could go horribly wrong.

"Okay…we're here," Hank Voight's gruff voice broke the sober silence.

Kelly offered Matt a fist pump before he scooped George up into his grasp and stepped outside into the cool night air. The calmness that he had felt inside for a few moments was gone, now replaced with mounting anxiety and panic.

"We're right here with you," Voight's voice sounded in his earpiece as he merely muttered an acknowledgement and then with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and his son in his grasp, he slowly trudged toward the mouth of the tunnel and then disappeared into the darkness.

"Hate this," Erin whispered as she watched the little red blip on the screen before her. Her and Jay were carefully tucked away into a part of the tunnel, hidden from view, but within striking distance.

"It's going to be fine. I know…Hailey's rubbing off on me."

"She's good for you."

"Best thing," he agreed as he looked at her tense exterior. "Kelly is going to be fine and then you two will live happily ever after."

She offered him a small smile and then went back to her duty of watching the blip on the screen. _Be careful Kelly…_she whispered inwardly as she silently reveled in the moment that George offered his love so freely and openly; without coercion. She couldn't lose them now. _Just a bit longer…_

"Can't see them," Kelly whispered, pretending he was talking to his son.

_"We can see you and we'll see them before they know what hit them." Voight's voice calmly reminded him over the hidden earpiece. _

"Ready to go to LA sweet boy?" Kelly asked somewhat loudly as he had rehearsed.

"Maybe you should be asking if he's ready to go to the morgue?"

The voice was cold and chilling and it automatically made him suddenly stop in his tracks.

_"Here we go team…" Voight directed to those on the earpieces. _

Kelly watched as two men appeared from the shadows before him with guns drawn. What he didn't know about – what none of them knew about was the third hired man who remained in the shadows – waiting.

"What do you want?" Kelly asked as he put George on his feet and then pulled him behind him.

"We want you both dead. How's that for a straight answer?" The other with the gun countered.

"Did you kill my father? Did you kill Benny Severide?" Kelly demanded angrily as Voight told the team to hold for a few seconds; something that made Erin curse under her breath. "DID YOU!" He shouted as his grasp around his son's hand tightened.

"Well…not me. It was him," the one on the left gestured to the one on the right.

"It was me," the one on the right shrugged.

"Why? He didn't know anything!"

"Well…see that's not true. He knew more than he should have and that pissed off our employer."

"What? Who's your employer? Did you kill Lesley Shay?"

"This time it was him," the one on the right gestured back to the one on the left.

"Enjoyed it too. Stubborn bitch. And when I kill you, I'll have killed the whole lot of you!"

Those words made his anger boil but he had to stall for a few seconds more. "You can't kill my son! Please don't."

"Yeah…sorry," the one on the right stated as he cocked the trigger.

"Wait!" Kelly shouted in a panic as Voight once again told the team to hold. "What do you want?"

"We've been paid to kill you and that's all that matters. Money talks."

"By who!"

"By the person with the most to lose from meddlers!" The one on the left sneered as he prepared to fire. "Say bye to your spawn."

Kelly's eyes narrowed as he prepared to put Voight's plan into action. "NOW!" Kelly shouted as he pivoted on his heel, grabbed George by the hand and tried to get out of the way of the incoming melee.

"GO!" Voight shouted as the rest of the intelligence team converged on the two hitmen. "And remember we need one of them ALIVE!"

But just as Kelly thought he was safe in the shadows, he watched the third man emerge and charge toward him with his gun drawn. Kelly's hand automatically dropped George's just as a shot was fired.

"DADDY!" George shouted which instantly drew Erin's gaze away from the current firefight to the dimly hit hallway in the distance where she could only make out the outline of a small child.

"Kelly!" She shouted before she broke cover and raced toward them.

"ERIN!" Jay hollered as he fired off a few shots and then raced after her.

"Matt! Come and get George!" Erin stated into her radio as she knew Matt was close by and they had to keep the child safe.

Matt quickly emerged from the darkness, scooped George up into his grasp and then rushed back to where his wife and her partner, Sylvie Dawson were waiting in the shadows.

"How is he?" Gabby asked as she looked at her husband in concern.

"Where's my daddy?" George asked in right.

"Oh sweet boy, he'll be right back okay?" Gabby replied sweetly as she wrapped a blanket around his little shivering frame. Then she looked up at her husband for a look of reassurance. And while Matt tried to give that outwardly, he knew inside that he wasn't sure, after hearing the gun shots, who was okay and who wasn't.

Kelly felt the pain in his arm from where the bullet struck but didn't care. However, as soon as his frame connected with his attackers, he instantly cursed as he realized he had misjudged their footing; both of them now tumbling down a rickety set of stairs.

"Kelly!" Erin shouted into the darkness as she pulled a small flashlight and then was about to proceed.

"Wait!" Jay said as he quickly pulled her back. "Look!" He directed her gaze toward a step she was about to take that would have plunged her into darkness. "It's a miracle it held their weight until the bottom. We have to find another way down."

"KEL…" Erin started only to hear another gunshot ring out. "NOOOO!" She shouted as she turned and bolted back toward the other stairwell; Jay and now Antonio Dawson in tow.

Thankful that the second shot didn't hit anything, Kelly rolled onto his side, pushed himself up and started to run toward what he thought was an open entrance. But the third man was fast and easily caught up and within seconds he was once again trading blow for blow; cursing as his attacker's fist pounded into his wounded arm.

"Why…." Kelly grunted as he tried to twist himself free.

"Why won't…you just…die..." the man grunted as he was kicked free. But it didn't take him long until he was back on his feet in pursuit.

But since he was tired, hungry and hurt and hadn't had many hours of sleep, it didn't take long until the man was once again in a position to pounce. Kelly felt himself slamming into a metal wall that did more harm than good. But driven on by the words that someone enjoyed killing the mother of his son, his best friend and his father, gave him a new surge of anger fueled adrenaline. His fists flew up and started to rain down blows until this attacker was forced to pull back and try to regroup.

"Just…DIE!" The man shouted as he quickly raised his gun and tried to fire off a shot.

Kelly's body instinctively jerked but a few seconds later he watched as his attacker's body fell to the ground and Erin's form appeared.

"Kelly! Thank God," she whispered as she rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him as Jay hurried to ensure the attacker was down for the count and Antonio covered them. Kelly's body slightly faltered in her grasp but as soon as she said that George was safe and it was all over, he knew he had made the right decision to stay and fight. Fight to take back his future – a future with her; and his son; a real family.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a bit more to go to wrap this adventure up and please do review before you go as it helps keep the isolation blues away. thanks everyone!


	13. Building a new Future

**Title: Chasing the Future  
****Chapter 13 – Building a new Future**

**A/N: **Hey everyone. So sorry for the delay but Covid and the new normal have turned our lives upside down and that is our new normal now.

* * *

"Just keep the wound clean and I'll give you something for the pain," Will Halstead said to Kelly after he had stitched up his arm and then stood back with a smile. "Jay told me about you and Erin…"

"He…what?" Kelly had tried to protest before he finally just resigned his fate that everyone around this area was intertwined with each other.

"Said he's never seen her happier and will be happy to have someone else to double date with beside me and Nat. Glad you're sticking around," Will smiled as he offered a friendly clap on the shoulder and then took his leave.

"Yeah…me too," Kelly replied with a contented smile as he slowly pushed himself up off the table and steadied his weary fame before he dared to take a few steps outside the curtain and then toward the small group gathered inside the ER waiting area.

"Daddy!" George called out as he broke from Erin's grasp and ran toward his father.

"Come here sweet boy," Kelly whispered as he gathered his son up in his arms as Erin hurried toward him with a relieved expression. He pulled her into his other arm and held both of them close. "I love you both very much."

Silence ensued as Erin looked up at Kelly in surprise before her eyes instantly misted. "I do," Kelly said firmly as her eyes widened and she dared to gently nod in agreement.

"Are you…sure?"

"I am and I'm saying it because I'm not afraid to say it anymore," he told her seriously.

"Love you too," Erin whispered as she kissed him on the cheek. "And you too!" She smiled at George as the team gathered around them. After a myriad of hugs and comments about them all being relieved they were okay, it was time to get some real rest. "So…where to?" She asked as the three of them slowly headed outside; the rest of the team all dispersed and the promise to see them all again tomorrow.

"I…I don't even know," Kelly replied with a sigh as he looked at her with a heavy frown.

"What?"

"I'm still thinking of Philly. Still so much to finish up there."

"Voight will find out who killed your friend. He's very persuasive."

"Yeah I believe that," Kelly lightly smirked before his expression turned serious. "I meant what I said earlier. I do love you but…"

"Want to go to city hall right now and make it legal? Start our new future off right as a legal family? Or is that too…weird for you?" She lightly teased as two of them lingered in the cool night air.

"I just want to make sure you know what you are getting into."

"Getting into spending the rest of my life with a handsome man I know I'm in love with and his adorable son. Any of that sound about right?"

"Erin Lindsay will you marry me?"

"Thought you'd never ask," she giggled as the two of them headed toward a waiting cab and then headed toward City Hall. It was later in the day but not late enough to deter them from their mission. Kelly glanced over at Erin and silently marveled. He loved her. He knew he did. No hesitation and no reservations. But her confidence in their future together gave him strength he never thought he'd find; much less in someone who wanted to love his son as much as him. They would be the family he always dreamed of.

Erin felt Kelly's hand squeeze hers and knew she had made the right decision. Something inside told her that this was the right thing and they would have a terrific future together. She knew she loved him the moment their eyes first locked; he was all she could think of and she got to know him, that love just grew. And there was no hesitation about George. He was a part of Kelly and while she always doubted that she'd be a good mother, she felt inside that her love for them both would help fill any gaps she felt was lacking.

But as soon as the cab stopped in front of City Hall, Kelly let out a small curse and then looked at Erin with a heavy frown.

"Second thoughts?"

"About marrying you? No way. But about this…I forgot to ask Matt if he…"

"If he'd stand up with you?"

Kelly heard the familiar voice of his friend and turned around to see Matt and Gabby heading toward them, hand in hand and both sporting big smiles.

"Thought you had asked," Matt winked as he shook Kelly's hand and gave him a hug.

"Don't think this is too impromptu?"

"You're asking us?" Gabby retorted with a giggle as Kelly's brow furrowed.

"They also got married here…kinda last minute," Erin explained as Kelly's smile grew.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Kelly gestured as Erin looped her arm in his and he led the way into the waiting chamber where the court appointed JP would be waiting. But as soon as they stepped through the doors, they were instantly greeted with a chorus of cheers, whistles and clapping.

"Well you didn't think we'd come alone did you?" Gabby smiled as Kelly and Erin traded surprised but happy glances. Kelly watched as Joe walked up to them with one of his kids in his arms and instantly he felt a lump form in his throat.

"Hey man…happy for you," Joe smiled as he and Kelly traded a half hug and then pulled back with smiles.

"Joe…" Kelly started in remorse.

"Not another word…today's your happy day. Me and the family have a new place to call home now. So you just focus on you."

"You…do?"

"Yeah man…I told you…this team, their family. They take care of their own," Joe nodded as both of them looked over at Boden who offered a wink and then a smile in return.

But as Kelly looked around at the smiling faces, he instantly felt his stomach tighten and his eyes want to water; something not lost on his wife to be.

"What's going on?" Erin asked as she gently nudged him aside. "Second thoughts?"

"No…just wish Leslie and dad were here. I don't regret this…I just regret they aren't here to share all this with us."

"They are…in spirit," Erin reminded him with a squeeze of his hand. "Never been to Philly you know."

"Not exactly a good place for a honeymoon," Kelly quipped as the JP took his place.

"But it's a great place to take a family road trip. I want to know all about George's mom and where he grew up…those parts of your life. I want to see it all."

Kelly leaned in to give her a kiss but was instantly met with another chorus of 'get a room' and then laughter as George watched in wonder. Kelly hoisted his son into his arms and held the happy boy between them as they repeated the legal vows and then listed for the rest of the legalities before they were declared husband and wife.

To another chant of "KISS KISS"…and with George still between them, they locked lips as their friends around them started to clap loudly. George started to clap also and then threw his arms around Erin and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you sweet boy," Erin whispered happily as she kissed George on the cheek.

"Love you too," he said as her heart instantly melted.

The teams had all put their money together and bought them a night in a nice hotel; Joe offering to let George stay with him as he had already become friends with the twins.

"Looks like a happy family," Matt whispered as he held his wife in his grasp; his lips nuzzling her ear.

"Maybe we could…try for one of our own?"

"Practice makes perfect?" He retorted as her smile widened.

"Well then…why are we still here?" She tossed back with a gleam in her eye.

After saying their goodbye's to their friends, and Kelly telling George he'd see him in the morning, the two of them hopped into the limo that everyone had gotten for them and headed for the hotel; to spend the first night of their new married lives together – the first of many.

XXXXXXXX

"You're quiet," Erin mused softly as she lay in her husband's arms a few hours later; their naked bodies draped with the silky sheets of the hotel they'd be spending the night in; and having just consummated their union as husband and wife.

"Still amazed at how this all turned out," he spoke to her in a low tone as he rolled onto his back and looked up into his wife's loving gaze. "When Lesley died I…my world fell apart and I felt that was it. George and I were doomed to just miss her and not find love. And then when dad died...just seemed like that was it."

"Nope…you're stuck with me Mister," Erin playfully tossed as she leaned in and planted a warm kiss on his lips; his arms instantly encircling her and pulling her close. She let out a happy shriek as he hungrily started to devour her neck and another loving union ensued – morning a long ways off.

"Do we really have to get back to reality?" Erin lightly moaned as the two of them lay only in robes, in each other's arms, the next morning after a heated shower for two.

"Almost doesn't seem fair," Kelly agreed as his fingers lazily intertwined a few strands of damp hair before letting it tumble over her shoulders along with the rest.

"I meant what I said Kelly…I want to go to Philly with you."

"Not much of a honeymoon."

"But it's important to you both right?"

"As I said…how'd I get so lucky?" He whispered as his warm lips nuzzled her ear, making her shiver with delight. "I'd like that and I think it's important for George."

"Think he'll be okay with this?"

"Having his own room again?" Kelly retorted with a small chuckle. "I think he'll be okay with it."

"Speaking of rooms…" Erin looked up with a small frown and a heavy sigh.

"How about we find _our place_…something new for us both where we can make new memories together."

"You're not the only one that got lucky."

"I know," he teased as he poked her side; only to silence her giggle with another kiss.

XXXXXXXX

After they had enjoyed another day of intimate solitude, it was time to pack up their few things and head over to Matt and Gabby's to have dinner with their friends, get George and start their new life together.

"Am glad you decided to stay," Matt commented as he and Kelly sat in the living room while George sat by his father playing with the toys Matt and Gabby had bought him.

"Seems like the right place to start new. Dad would have liked it and…I know Leslie would have too," Kelly said, as he playfully ruffled his son's hair. "Thanks for the lead on the apartment. Really appreciate it."

"Actually…would like to take credit…but can't," Matt smile as Kelly's brow furrowed. "It was Joe, he found a place to caretake and first suite that came up, he's holding for you."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah he said head over tonight," Matt answered in truth. "Pretty good friend you got there."

"Pretty good friends I got here too," Kelly grinned as they clinked beer bottles. "Yeah Joe's quite the guy. We'll set up a few things tomorrow and then head to Philly to close out things there…although I don't know if they'll ever really be closed," his voice died out to a strained tone as he looked up at Erin. "Voight heard anything back?"

"Just that the order came down from someone in the PFD. But he thinks others were targets too and thinks this goes way back to a few busts the Philly FD came across while putting out a few fires like a decade back. He said he's traced a few other mysterious deaths to that original team. Last man standing was your father."

"What?" Kelly asked in shock as Erin nodded. "And he doesn't know who it is?"

"Guess he's playing this one close to the hip."

"Wow that's…"

"Pretty messed up," Matt finished his friend's sentence.

"Well, if anyone comes here for you…they have to go through us," Gabby interjected. "ALL of us." In that moment her and Erin clinked the top of their beer bottles and the four adults laughed. "Come on…dinner's ready."

"I'm starving!" George finally piped up as he stood up and ran to the table; making all four adults laugh again. As Kelly watched his son and his new wife sit side by side, George between them, he felt his heart start to be comforted with feelings he had long since forgotten or buried.

The conspiracy went deeper and it scared him, but he knew that Hank Voight wouldn't let it rest until he had exposed every last crooked official; no matter the heat he had to endure. But as he looked around this table and then thought about Joe and the new friends at 51, 21 and Chicago med, he'd now call family; he didn't worry about the heat that would come his way. He wasn't going to let anyone take away this future from him now.

That night he'd thank Joe, head up to their new apartment, and along with Erin, get George settled for the night and then spend the few hours that followed, planning the layout of their new home, their trip to Philly and a proper honeymoon.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Were the last words spoken, before the lights were turned out and two hearts, once again became one; a new love to grow and a new future to build. Together.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you everyone. I hope you all liked this happy ending, something in short supply in the world right now and I hope you'll all leave one final review and let me know what you liked about this ending and this story (and you lurkers also) and our couple. Not sure what or if anything will be coming next, but please do note that it's been a real delight to write for you all (well most of you)  
and hope enjoyed our couple's adventures as much as I have writing for them. Thank you everyone and stay safe!


End file.
